Golden Sun: The Wane of Humanity
by Reincarnation of Earth
Summary: Chapter Sixteen is now up! Tells of Alex's struggles and conquest after Golden Sun: The Lost Age. The beginning of Chapter One is straight from the end of TLA. This is my first story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He saw him. The object of his hatred; the object of his wrath; the fuel for the inner fire that burned unquenched; and his hunger for revenge would not be satisfied.

He stepped forward, drawing sword from his sheath, and was ready to end it once and for all. His nemesis was unaware – he planned to strike swiftly, without a noise, so as not even to ruffle the leaves on the ground.

As he moved silently, the shadows of the trees his aids, he could already feel victory. Here it was, at the end of it all, that he would finally end his foe's life and put the struggle to rest.

"You…it is your fault…" he muttered under his breath. "It was you…Isaac."

His foe looked up suddenly, his golden hair moving slightly in the breeze. "You…!" he cried. "What are you doing here? You were dead! The Wise One said so!"

His cloak had been cast aside; his foe had noticed him.

"Stay back!" Isaac yelled, drawing his sword. "STAY BACK, ALEX!"

Alex stepped forward, not caring. His blade thirsted for blood, to spill it upon the ground. He could feel the power of the seas inside himself, the power of his ancestors passed down through generations until it finally came into fruition in the form of Alex.

"STAY BACK!" Isaac cried at the top of his lungs. "STAY BACK!"

Alex continued forth, and he raised his blade, ready to strike, ready to dig into the flesh of his eternal foe. It was Isaac's fault the power of the Golden Sun had been robbed of him. It was the boy from Vale that brought this upon him. And he would bring about the end now.

Isaac snapped. He thrust his arms into the air, casting Ragnarok. The flaming sword descended from the heavens above. Alex put his hand forth and brought up a geyser from the earth that swallowed the spell, and he continued forth. Isaac desperately cast spells at Alex as Alex moved closer, but Alex walked right through them, a man on fire.

Isaac clutched the handle of his sword. It was down to physical combat now. He ran forward and swung his blade wide. Alex wielded his blade expertly, blocking several jabs. Their swords clashed, and Alex twisted his wrist, swiftly knocking his opponent's sword out of his hands. He then raised his blade above his head and swung down as hard as he could. Isaac rolled out of the way and picked up his blade once again, and the duel continued. Steel clashed upon steel as the shots of their battle rang out through the woods.

With a swift stroke, Alex struck Isaac across the face with the flat of his blade. Isaac fell to the ground in a heap, coughing blood, and Alex stood over him, sword raised above his head. He stood over his shattered nemesis, and knew his purpose was fulfilled at last. As he held his sword to the heavens, lightning came down and struck his blade, the power of Mercury flowing through him, through his veins, and he knew his power was great. As he turned his blade to face down to the earth, he gave a small grin, for he knew that his retribution had come at last.

"It was you that cost me the power I so much desired," Alex said. "It was you that has brought this upon yourself. And now you are reaping what you have sown."

He plunged his blade down.

Alex awoke from his dream. "Damn it!" he cursed as he sat up. He looked around, and so nothing but darkness around him. He was completely alone, lost beneath the surface of Weyard, swallowed by Mt. Aleph. He had resided beneath the ruins of the mountain for six weeks; his pure malice and rage were the only things keeping him alive.

"This cannot continue," the Water Adept said to himself as he rose to his feet. He looked up, and a tiny beacon of light shone through the cracks of the ruinous mass of rock above him. "It is all his fault. It is all his fault I am down here…it was his doing that sent me to the bowels of the earth, nearly to hell itself. But when I am free…even hell itself will bow at my feet."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

He remembered when it happened.

Alex the Mercury Adept ran up the slope of Mt. Aleph. "The Golden Sun…the very quintessence of Alchemy's power!" he cried. "It's beginning! Wait for me! Please wait! Wait until I reach the peak of Mt. Aleph!"

Isaac's party of eight were at the top of the Mars Lighthouse, and the Mars Star had entered the beacon. Now, with all four lighthouses lit, they gathered strength. The Mercury Lighthouse lit up, firing a beam at Mt. Aleph. The Venus Lighthouse lit up, firing a beam at Mt. Aleph. The Jupiter Lighthouse lit up, firing a beam at Mt. Aleph. The Mars Lighthouse lit up, firing a beam at Mt. Aleph. Together, the four beams joined together and formed a mighty sphere of golden light, the Golden Sun, the coming of Alchemy upon the world.

Alex finally reached the summit. Before him was the Golden Sun, the ball of light before him. He bathed in its glow, feeling his power increasing already.

"At last! I have it!" Alex declared. "Eternal life…and limitless power! At last, the power of nature is mine to control as I will! Rise, storms! Rise up and unleash your might upon Vale and the foothills of Mt. Aleph!"

Alex stood atop Mt. Aleph, the Golden Sun blazing before him. Its rays fell over his body, and he took in its power, its might, his Psynergy overflowing. He was truly invincible now.

Or so he thought.

"That's odd…I should have limitless power…" He looked at his hands, and felt nothing. He felt as though this new strength was being stripped away from him, here at the very end of his journey…

The Wise One flew over to him. Alex did not recognize the floating ball of rock, the single eye that pierced through his mind.

"Wh-who are you?" Alex demanded.

"I am called the Wise One…" the Wise One stated simply.

"The Wise One?" Alex asked, recognizing the name. "Vale's protector?"

"You wish to have limitless power?" the Wise One asked.

"Wish to?" Alex snapped. "I just got it!"

"No," the Wise One said. "Your power is nearly limitless, but it has boundaries."

"Nearly limitless?" Alex laughed. "You speak in riddles. Can't you see? The power is mine!"

"Yes," the Wise One said. "You have nearly endless life. And your Psynergy is…somewhat stronger."

"If you are trying to anger me, have a little taste of exactly how much power I have attained!" Alex yelled. Thrusting forth his hands he attempted to unleash his full strength upon the Wise One. His body lit up, and waves flew over him.

"Look at me!" Alex yelled for all to hear. "My body is brimming with power!"

The Wise One was then showered in waves of Psynergy. Alex felt his feet swept out from under him and he fell to the ground. He was then lifted into the air, hovering a few feet above the ground.

"How?" Alex cried. "What's going on? I should be all-powerful! How can you defeat me?"

Alex was then lifted higher and thrown down upon the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth.

"You are not all-powerful, Alex," the Wise One explained. "Your power has its limits, as does your life."

"This cannot be!" Alex cried. "Who is responsible for this treachery? Who has robbed me of my dream?"

"I, the Wise One, imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the forming Golden Sun," said the Wise One calmly. "It rests even now in the hands of young Isaac."

"Why?" Alex snapped.

Just then, the earth itself began to rumble wildly, and Alex was knocked off his feet again. He sat back up, absolutely furious.

"The heavens are changing, Alex!" the Wise One warned. "You must flee now!"

"Wha – what?" Alex cried.

"Mt. Aleph will soon be drawn into the heart of the earth!" the Wise One explained hastily. You must flee or join it forever!"

"Flee?" Alex scoffed. "I can't flee! I can't even move!"

"Ah, yes," the Wise One said. "You now see the limits of your power. If you are swallowed by the earth, you may not survive. If you survive, perhaps we will meet again someday…"

The Wise One then flew off into the distance. Alex watched helplessly as the Wise One left him, and he was alone, forsaken by the earth. He was a member of the Mercury Clan, and he had turned his back on them for power. The Golden Sun had not given him what he desired. He had not received limitless power.

As Mt. Aleph sank down into the earth, Alex looked around him, watching as everything closed in on him. Mt. Aleph sank and sank and slowly Alex was plunged down into darkness, into shadow and the foreboding doom.

Soon all was black. Alex sat in nothingness, unable to move, left alone with his thoughts. The sound of rumbling was ominous. Finally, after many hours it halted, and he was left alone, still alive, but cut off from all civilization.

He had been there for six weeks. He had had many dreams, and it all pointed to one person –

Isaac.

With new purpose, Alex focused his strengths. He became stronger, became able to move around. Soon, he was able to walk, and then, after much work and a long time he was able to function as he had before. He was no longer bound to the earth.

Alex looked up. He knew that he had been swallowed by the mountain, and his only escape was to go up, to go back to the surface, and to gain the power that he lusted for so very much. His lust for power drove him on as he began to the slow climb to the surface. Robbed of his vision in the long dark he had to feel around for footholds and anything in the ruin could bring him back to open air as he climbed the ragged rock wall higher and higher, closer and closer to freedom.

Finally, after many hours, he broke through the surface and emerged from the ruins of Mt. Aleph. He took a deep breath and breathed fresh air at last, the fresh air of Weyard. He had escaped from the earth.

Alex's new life started this day. Finally, his dreams, his visions, were close in their coming. He knew that he would bring his retribution upon Weyard. And he would raise his own empire, one that would never end.

And so was the beginning of the wane of humanity.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Alex arrived in Vale the next morning. He was in the home village of Isaac his foe, so close to killing him…so close to ending the life of his eternal adversary…

During his time beneath the mountain, all reason had fled Alex. He was completely consumed in the lust for revenge that he would stop at nothing to attain his goal. He had nothing left; no family, no possessions, no status, no money…he was simply a man driven by vengeance, and he was so consumed that he was more beast than man.

Alex looked up, and he saw the Golden Sun in the sky, beaming down upon Weyard. It should have been mine, he thought. Alchemy…I came so close to possessing it…but it slipped right through my fingers…and now I have nothing.

But now he could have the satisfaction that the cause of his nothingness would be extinguished. And he stood at the river that Felix had nearly drowned in so long ago, and he knew that he had to take action quickly before he was found out.

He won't see it coming, Alex thought rashly. I shall flood this village…bury it beneath the waves…and it shall all end. Isaac, and even his little friends Jenna, Felix, and Garet.

It was time.

Alex raised his sword into the air. Then, with one swift stroke, he planted it into the earth. He poured his Psynergy into the river, and the water began to bubble furiously. The water was angry, and so it increased, the river overflowing, and soon the village became flooded.

Felix stuck his head out of the door of his house, and a bit of water started to flood into his home. "It looks like…the river is overflowing!" he said.

Jenna stood behind him, inside the house. "But what could cause it?" she asked.

Felix had a grim expression on his face. "This is not natural. Someone is causing this with their Psynergy – it's the only explanation. Stay inside. I'm going to find out who's behind this."

Felix stepped outside of the house and closed the door behind him. The water was now up to his knees, and he waded through the water, sword drawn, looking around for any suspicious figures.

Alex saw this as the time to reveal himself. He knew that he could take care of Felix easily. He walked, the water scattering from his feet, and he stood before Felix, just a few feet away. "Ah, Felix, long time no see!" Alex greeted. "It is good to see you are healthy these days."

Felix was in a state of shock. "But…but you're dead!"

Alex gave a hint of a smile. "It seems that I am not."

"You were swallowed by the mountain!" cried Felix. "You went down with Mt. Aleph!"

"You cannot comprehend the hell I went through," said Alex. "I was buried beneath the earth for six weeks, completely cut off…with no food or water…but I stayed alive because I still have a purpose in this world. And that is to rid the world of that cancer known as Isaac."

"You've lost your mind," Felix stated flatly. He looked around and saw that the water was now up to his waist.

"Have I?" Alex inquired. "Possibly. But you are in no position to oppose me. You have entered my element now."

With a loud cry, Alex raised his arms into the air, and a massive column of water rose up, hurling Felix high into the air. The Venus Adept cried out as he was tossed around like a rag doll, his foe raising geyser after geyser, so whenever Felix landed he was shot into the air again.

Alex walked forward, the water fleeing around him, and he stood below Felix. "Enough of this," said he. "I have better things to do." He lowered his arms, and the water column fell, and Felix plunged down back to the flooded village beneath him. Alex then drew his sword and as Felix was about to hit the surface of the water, he slashed Felix across the belly. Felix fell beneath the waves, bleeding profusely.

"Now, be swallowed by the waters of your despair," said Alex. "Feel the pain I felt of being forsaken, taken beneath the surface, rejected by all…"

Felix rose to his feet, breaking the surface of the water, which was now up to his chest. The water around him was a red sea, and he was slowly dying. "You're…going to hell…with me…" Felix coughed, blood streaming from his mouth. He then swung his sword as hard as he could. The tip of his blade cut Alex's sleeve.

"Even in your dying moments you have to fight fate?" Alex asked. "Fine. Die at the hands of your worthless ambition."

Alex plunged his blade into Felix's chest, piercing his heart, and Felix died instantly. The Mercury Adept pulled his blade from his foe, and the Venus Adept fell back, his corpse sinking beneath the surface in a pool of blood.

Alex took out a cloth and wiped his sword clean. He then looked down at Felix's underwater body, and saw the small Venus Djinn crawling forth, their master dead. Alex laughed dryly. "I might as well help myself," he said, reaching beneath the water and taking the nine Djinn. They became his, and so he gained the power of Venus Psynergy.

"I found who's doing it!" came a voice in the distance.

Alex turned and saw Garet and Isaac standing atop the roof of one of the houses. All of the villagers had climbed to the roofs of their homes, for the water was now licking at rooftops.

"It's…Alex?" cried Isaac.

Alex felt the hatred for his foe in his heart. The boy that caused him to be trapped in that godforsaken hellhole…

"That guy is nuts!" Garet drew his axe. "He tried to take the power of the Golden Sun, remember? That's what the Wise One said, anyway."

Alex thrust his arm out and cast Quake Sphere, sending Garet tumbling off the roof and into the water. He was swept away in the rushing waters.

"Did you just use…Quake Sphere?" Isaac cried. "But that's Earth Psynergy! You're a Mercury Adept!"

"Venus Djinn have that effect on me," Alex said wickedly. He outstretched his arms, and the nine Djinn he possessed appeared, crawling over his body, feeding him strength. His dark ways had turned the Djinn to parasites, corrupt and slaves to his will.

"But those are Felix's Djinn!" exclaimed Isaac. "What did you do to Felix?"

"He lies under the waves, gone forever," said Alex. "He lies in a pool of his own blood. He wasted his life trying to stop me."

Isaac became overcome with rage. He drew his sword from its sheath, and his hands shook from the hatred that filled his heart.

"Come on, Isaac…" Alex smiled cruelly. "Pour your hatred into me…try to kill me. You shall not succeed."

Isaac swallowed hard. He clutched the handle of his blade. Within him had awakened a rage that he had not known existed. He knew that Alex had to die.

With a deep breath, he leaped off of the rooftop toward Alex.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Isaac swung his sword as hard as he could, and Alex raised his blade. Their weapons clashed and Alex cast Isaac aside, sending his foe tumbling into the raging waters.

"You cannot stop me in my own environment!" Alex yelled, walking toward Isaac, the water billowing around him, fleeing as if it were afraid of his terrible power. 'I have been through too much to fall now!"

Isaac broke the surface, gasping for air, the water rising higher and higher. He saw Alex walking toward him, and he felt fear within him. He had felt anxious ever since his former party members had moved away from New Vale to their old homes that something horrible would happen…and it had.

Alex broke out in a full out run, and he lunged forth with his blade. Isaac managed to hurl himself through the rushing waters to dodge the swing. Alex stabbed out again, catching Isaac in the right arm, drawing blood. Isaac wildly thrashed through the waters, swinging his blade wildly without success. Alex held out his arm and cast Spire, crashing down a giant rock into the water and smashing Isaac hard. Isaac was throttled about, blood now streaming from his mouth, and he was in bad shape, starting to drift in and out of consciousness.

Alex laughed cruelly. Finally, the time had come. His foe was on the ropes. With just one swift move his pain and suffering would finally be over.

Alex thrust out his arm, casting Glacier, and so all of the waters covering Vale turned to ice. Isaac was trapped, unable to move, frozen among the ice. Alex climbed on top of the twelve foot layer of ice and walked slowly up to Isaac. Only Isaac's head was not encased in ice, having been above the surface of the rushing water.

"It saddens me that my life was ruined by such a pathetic boy," Alex said. "But I will put you out of your misery and end mine in the process."

Alex slowly raised his sword into the air. He pointed the blade down, and he could already feel it, the end of the end…pouring all of his malice, all of his hatred, all of his rage, every single emotion that had welled up within him…

He swung his blade down as hard as he could.

Just as he swung down, Alex suddenly became overcome with paralysis. He froze in his steps, his blade just short of Isaac's head. He lost his grip and his sword clattered to the ice. He stumbled back, and he felt as if some force was pulling at his heart…pulling at his being…

Alex clutched the sides of his head and reared back his head, letting out a loud cry. He lost complete control of his Psynergy, and the ice fell away, turning back to water, and the water faded, the river returning to normal. Soon, all traces of the flood were gone, and Alex fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Isaac slowly rose to his feet, battered but okay.

"Alex…" Isaac said. "What made you stop? Why did you come here?'

Alex swung his fist and struck Isaac in the stomach, sending Isaac reeling. Alex then stole away, fleeing to the shadows, fleeing the village, and he was gone.

Isaac recovered from the blow. "Dammit!" he said. "I should have killed him when I had the chance! That man is dangerous!"

Garet limped over to Isaac. "You're all right?" asked Isaac.

Garet grinned. "Yeah. What happened back there, anyway?"

"Well…Alex is back," said Isaac darkly. "And I think he wants vengeance on me for some reason…I don't know why."

It then dawned on Isaac at that moment. When Alex had used Earth Psynergy…he had said something about Felix…

"Where is Felix?" Isaac demanded. He looked around frantically, but then was overcome with grief when he saw Felix's corpse lying not far from his house, fresh blood still lying around it.

"No…" moaned Isaac, walking over to the body of his fallen comrade. "Felix…"

Isaac knelt down and placed his hand on Felix's face, shutting Felix's eyes with his fingers. "You were a brave friend…" said Isaac softly, tears streaming down his face. "You died…protecting us…you did not deserve this fate. He was not after you…"

"Isaac…" Garet said thoughtfully.

Isaac clenched his fist until the knuckles beneath his brown leather glove where white. "It was Alex," he said furiously. "Next time I see him…I'LL KILL HIM!"

Jenna opened her door. "What all happened out here?" she asked. She spotted Garet and Isaac by Felix's corpse, and slowly she walked toward them. "What happened to Felix? Isaac, tell me what happened to Felix! TELL ME!"

Isaac's face was downcast. "Alex attacked Vale," he explained simply. "And…Felix died fighting him."

Jenna fell to her knees at her brother's body, the tears wetting her face. She fell flat out on the ground, face downward, and she cried uncontrollably. She was shaking from the sadness that overwhelmed her.

"Jenna…" said Isaac, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She sat up, her face blotched red. "Didn't you do anything?" she demanded. "Didn't you try to stop Alex?"

"We came too late," explained Garet. "There was nothing we could do. Alex attacked us and almost killed Isaac as well, but he just fled for some reason."

"So he's still out there?" inquired Jenna.

Isaac nodded grimly. "And he took Felix's Djinn with him, so now he can use Earth Psynergy," he said. "But why did he flee? It seemed like something overtook him…"

"We should go after him," Jenna suggested. "I want to end that miserable thief's life right now."

"Yeah, but we don't know where he went," Garet pointed out. "Maybe...he's after Djinn! And maybe he wants Djinn of each element!"

"Then he'll have to come here," Isaac said. "Because you two are the only two Adepts with Mars Djinn…"

"But he might want to come back with more power," Garet suggested. "Maybe he wants to get Wind Psynergy first, so he would need Jupiter Djinn."

"Vault is just south of here," Isaac said. "So…Ivan may be in serious trouble!"

"Then we'll pack our things," Garet said flatly. "We'll head him off at the pass. Alex's power craze ends today! Come on, guys, let's finish what we started!"

"In memory of my brother," Jenna said icily.

Alex leaned up against a tree, gasping for breath. He felt a horrid pain in his chest, and he could barely stand. He was at the outskirts of Vale, not having gotten far after attacking Isaac. "Damn that boy," he hissed. "Why can't I just be free of that wretched child? Again he ruins my life!"

He then fell silent, trying to control his breathing, and he heard Isaac, Garet and Jenna conversing by Felix's fallen body. "They're right," he said with a sadistic smile, completely crazedwith anger. "If I gather Djinn of each element…I can gain the power of new Psynergy! And if I obtain Jupiter Djinn from that little boy in Vault…I will have enough power to strip those two of their Mars Djinn! With the power of all four elements, I can unleash Alchemy within myself, a vessel of complete and unquestioned might! I will no longer need the Golden Sun! I WILL BE THE GOLDEN SUN!"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Alex ran as fast as he could, his mind all but gone. He was driven by the need to reach Vault first, to reach Ivan first, to claim the Jupiter Djinn for himself…

He did not eat, he did not sleep. He kept running across the plains, his body screaming, but he would not stop. His crazed pursuit pushed him to the brink of his abilities, but finally…he arrived in Vault.

The village was in a state of peace. It had in fact expanded since the events that had troubled it not so long ago. It had prospered in the short time, and all was well.

Alex leaned against a wall, gasping for breath. Looking hurt was part of his plan. It would make the villagers pity him, which would be their final mistake.

"Hello there?" came a voice. Alex looked up and saw a middle-aged man grinning warmly at him. "I take it you're not from around here."

Alex looked down at the ground. "No," he said. "I've traveled far…"

"What brings you to our humble village of Vault?" asked the man.

"I wanted to see Ivan," Alex said with a false innocence. "I've heard he's quite the hero with that whole raising of the Golden Sun business that went on not too long ago. I want to meet him and congratulate him."

The man frowned. "Sorry, but Ivan is not in town at the moment," he said.

"Really?" Alex questioned. "Where could he have gone? I do so wish to meet him."

"He decided to drop by Vale to visit some friends of his," said the man. "He was going to be there for a few days."

Alex was livid. He had just left Vale! He had been running so quickly and mindlessly that he did not look for any other travelers within the area. Surely Isaac, Garet and Jenna were on the road already, and they would undoubtedly meet up with Ivan as they walked.

I need to get there first, thought Alex. Isaac is too much of a threat; for some reason I could not kill him.

"When did Ivan leave?" asked Alex.

"Just half an hour ago," the man replied. "He couldn't have gotten very far. Maybe you can meet up with him."

"I'll try," said Alex with a wicked grin. He bade farewell and ran off down the path, on the hunt for Ivan.

My prey will not evade me, thought Alex. He cannot have gotten far. I can still reach him before Isaac and the others…

He stopped. His wild running had made up a large amount of time. There in the distance walked a young figure, scarcely fifteen of age, and he knew it had to be Ivan. There is no one with him, thought Alex. Perfect. There is still time.

"IVAN!" he cried aloud.

Ivan stopped. "What noise was that?" he asked as he turned in its direction. There he saw Alex in the distance, but could only make out his silhouette, for the sun was behind him and he was so far away. "Who are you?" he called, cupping his hands at his mouth.

Alex stepped forward, drawing nearer. "I am someone you should recognize, Ivan," he said. "You and your gang of ruffians."

Ivan soon realized that it was Alex who came toward him. "Is that…Alex?" he asked. "But…no, the mountain swallowed you! That is what the Wise One said!"

"The Wise One's wisdom is fleeting," said Alex. "I spent six weeks beneath the earth, but now I have broken free. I did want to kill Isaac, but I've decided to unleash Alchemy within myself first. And to do that, I'll be needing your Jupiter Djinn."

"You can't have them!" cried Ivan. "You are wicked! You thirst for power! That is what Mia told me!"

That name…Alex paused. Mia…the girl he had grown up with…in his hometown of Imil. That fellow Mercury Adept…he had almost forgotten his past with her. But as the knots of the past began to unravel, he remembered it all too well…

"I've already killed one of you," Alex said coldly as he drew his sword. "I killed Felix with this very blade…spilt his blood upon its edge…and I claimed his power."

Ivan's jaw dropped. "Felix is…dead?" he asked weakly.

"You have no need to worry," said Alex flatly. "For you shall be joining him shortly!"

Ivan turned and started to run away, but Alex put out his hand and cast Glacier, raising a wall of ice that blocked the Wind Adept's path. Ivan saw he had no choice, and he drew his staff.

"There is nowhere to go," stated Alex. "There is nowhere but death for you now!"

He ran forward as quickly as he could. Ivan planted his staff into the ground and cast Shine Plasma, unleashing bolts of blue lightning from the heavens. As Alex ran forward, he sidestepped two bolts and knocked another one away with his sword. Ivan was shocked at his ability and cast Cyclone, unleashing a twister upon his foe. Alex ran right through, unfazed.

Alex stopped a foot in front of Ivan for a split second, then swung down his blade. Ivan nimbly leaped out of the way and swatted Alex on the back with his staff. The Mercury Adept, completely unaffected, grabbed the staff with his free hand. "Let go!" cried Ivan.

Alex yanked the staff from Ivan's grasp and swatted him in the face with it. Ivan tumbled to the ground, and his foe stepped forward, sword in one hand, staff in another. He walked toward Ivan slowly, a reckless expression on his face. "Give me your Djinn, or I shall force them out of you!"

"You can't!" Ivan cried. He tried to get up, but his knees gave out.

"Fine," said Alex. He put out the staff and cast Djinnfest. Ivan's Djinn went to standby, appearing before him, clinging on Ivan's body. Alex put out his hand, and the Djinn crawled onto his arm, becoming parasite-like, joining the Venus Djinn he already possessed.

"Stop right there!" cried a voice. Alex looked up and saw Isaac, Garet and Jenna on the horizon.

"You're just in time," said Alex.

"IVAN!" Isaac cried. "Get away from him, Alex!"

"Is Ivan…?" Jenna asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Alex finished taking the last Jupiter Djinn. "Thanks to your little friend here, I now have the power of earth, wind, and the sea! And all I need now is to claim your Mars Djinn and my power will be complete!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Garet yelled, hurling a hand axe at Alex. The Mercury Adept swatted it away with his sword and ran toward the boy. Garet cast Heat Wave, trying to knock Alex back, but he ran right through the Psynergy and struck Garet across the head with his staff.

"Get away from him!" Jenna cried, casting Fume. The fiery dragon rose up and came down upon Alex. Alex raised his arm and created a geyser from his Psynergy that washed away the flame. He then ran at Jenna. Isaac cast Ragnarok, unleashing the flaming sword upon the wicked Adept, striking the ground in front of him. Alex was tossed through the air and landed on his back.

Isaac turned to Jenna. "Get Ivan to safety!" he said. "Garet, we're going to take down Alex once and for all!"

Jenna nodded and ran for Ivan's limp body. Garet and Isaac stood side by side, axe and sword drawn.

Alex twirled his blade and staff. "I have more Psynergy than you could imagine!" he said. He raised his arm into the air and let out a loud cry. He unleashed Shine Plasma, hailing blue thunder upon his foes. Garet and Isaac ran around frantically, barely dodging each bolt. Alex then thrust out his sword and cast Prism, unleashing a hail of giant ice spheres upon the Venus and Mars Adepts. Again, they struggled to dodge each blow. Eventually both were struck, and they sank to the ground.

Alex stepped forward. "With Djinn comes great power," he said. "THE POWER TO SUMMON THIS! I CALL UPON CHARON!"

The great warrior thrust his arms into the air, calling upon the power of eight Venus and two Jupiter Djinn. The Djinn swarmed his body as the gates of hell swung open. From beyond emerged the cloaked lord of the abyss, the boatman of the River Styx. As the great being stepped forth, it wrought death and destruction all around it.

Jenna knelt down beside Ivan. She used her healing magic, and soon Ivan was healed back to his full health, yet very weakened due to his loss of Djinn.

"Jenna?" Ivan asked. "We…we need to get out of here! Alex is back!"

Charon lumbered toward Garet and Isaac. "Isaac!" Jenna shouted. "Ivan's okay! He's just fine!"

Alex turned to face Jenna. "You!" he said. "You have some Djinn I wish to possess…HAND THEM OVER NOW!"

Jenna clutched his staff tightly. "Never!" she protested. "I won't let you fulfill your wicked plans!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Isaac screamed at the top of his lungs. He started running toward Jenna, but Charon swung his great scythe and slashed Isaac across the chest, bringing him to his knees, falling flat out, blood pooling beneath him.

"ISAAC!" Garet cried. He was filled with a rage he had never felt before; he wanted to kill very badly.

"Charon, take out the other one!" Alex commanded. "I will be stripping this little girl of her power soon, just like I did her brother!"

Jenna became consumed with rage. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" she shrieked. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Charon swung his mighty scythe and took out Garet's knees. Garet fell flat on the ground, and Charon stomped on his back, causing the fallen Adept to spit blood. Charon then faded, his purpose finished.

Ivan stood up beside Jenna. "Get back, Alex…" he said.

"You are weaponless and without Djinn," said Alex. "You are worthless to me now. Here, take back your weak staff!" He hurled the staff as hard as he could like a javelin, striking Ivan in the chest. Ivan cried out and fell to the ground.

"Ivan!" Jenna cried. She stared into Alex's cold eyes, seeing no emotion but rage. "You killed my brother…you monster…you had no reason to do it. You did it out of cold blood, you wretch!"

"He attacked me first," said Alex. "He got in my way, so I killed him. And upon the very blade I spilt his blood, I shall kill you. However, if you hand your Djinn to me…I will let you live."

"Never," Jenna said. "I would rather die than allow you to fulfill your reckless ambition! Mia said that you were once a good person! What happened to you?"

Alex stopped again. Mia…that name would haunt him forever…

"Enough!" said Alex. "The time has come!" He ran at Jenna as quickly as he could, sword at the ready. Jenna shut her eyes and summoned her power within, unleashing Dragon Fume, and the fiery serpent of death struck Alex head on. Alex was sent flying back, slamming into a rock.

That girl cannot have that much power! thought Alex. How did she do that? With my power she should be nothing to me!

"Wondering how I did that?" asked Jenna. "You would understand too…if you had lost a loved one."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Alex couldn't take anymore of this. His patience was at an end. He couldn't pass up this opportunity – he needed those Mars Djinn. He put out his arm and cast Spire, and the rock came tumbling down upon Jenna. Jenna ran out of the way and drew in near, staff at the ready. Alex swung his sword and knocked Jenna aside, and she stumbled to the ground. He stepped up to her. "Your strength may have increased, but it is still far from mine," he said confidently.

Jenna, filled with ferocity, swung her staff and struck Alex in the ankles, knocking him off his feet. She then rose to her feet and held her staff to his throat, the end lit with flame, as she readied a powerful Fire Psynergy attack. "You killed my brother, you foul wretch," she said. "This couldn't feel better."

Letting out a loud shriek, Jenna poured all of her Psynergy into this one Dragon Fume, unleashing it right upon Alex at point blank rage, engulfing his body and a ten-foot radius in harsh flame. Sweat beaded down Jenna's forehead and she poured every ounce of strength she had in her body, every bit of rage stored up from the death of Felix, and every last resource she had at her disposal. Finally, after ten minutes, the flame faded, and she fell on her back, absolutely exhausted, breathing hard.

Jenna's eyes widened when she heard hoarse laughter. "You thought that was enough?" came Alex's voice as he rose to his feet once again, unscathed for the most part.

"How did you survive that?" cried Jenna.

"Don't you know?" asked Alex. "I am invincible. Oh, and some quick defense Psynergy thanks to Ivan's Djinn didn't hurt." He put out his hand. "Now, you are far too tired to resist me. Hand over the Djinn."

"NEVER!" Jenna shrieked. She tried to rise up and fight Alex, but the flesh was weak and she collapsed in a heap.

"Pathetic," said Alex. "Pathetic that I should finally unleash Alchemy within myself at the hands of a little girl. Well, beggars can't be choosers." He cast Djinnfest, and Jenna's Mars Djinn appeared, clinging onto her body. He then put out his hand, and the Djinn swarmed to his arm, joining the other Djinn, swarming over his body like parasites, and so they joined the others. He had the power of twenty-seven Djinn, nine of earth, nine of wind, and nine of flame.

"I did it…" said Alex to himself. "I did it…I actually did it…I POSSESS THE POWERS OF ALL FOUR ELEMENTS! I HAVE UNLEASHED ALCHEMY!" He thrust his arms into the air and tossed back his head in triumph. "I HAVE DONE IT!"

Alex paused. "What's this?" he asked. "Why has nothing happened? Shouldn't I have…unleashed Alchemy? A portion of the Golden Sun is in my veins! I possess the power of all four elements! WHY HAVE I NOT UNLEASHED ALCHEMY?"

Isaac rose to his feet. He was shaking, blood streamed from his mouth, and his shirt was soaked with blood. "Because, Alex…" he explained. "You don't possess the power of all four elements. You lack Mercury Djinn. Even though you are a Mercury Adept, you will still need Mercury Djinn to complete the circle."

Alex was filled with rage. "You mean…no! But…I can't!" He held out his sword. "You! You have stood in my way too long, and now you will die!"

Alex charged toward Isaac at full speed, but before he could strike he was overcome with pain once again. He felt the agony he had felt in his first attempt of murdering Isaac. Once again, the horrid force clutched his heart, and he fell to one knee, crying out in pain. "Why?" he cried. "Why can I not fulfill my wishes! Why can I never have what I desire? Why?"

"Your ways are wicked," said Isaac. "And your black heart will never allow you your goals."

"Fine," Alex spat. "I will then hunt down those two Mercury Adepts that were on your team…Mia and that other one, the Lemurian. Perhaps paying a visit to my old hometown would do me well…" With a sadistic laugh he ran off into the distance, once again driven in his mad chase, searching for the final elemental power.

Slowly, Garet got up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Isaac, what did you just do?" he demanded. "You just helped out Alex! He's going to go take the Mercury Djinn!"

Isaac grinned grimly. "Not likely," he said. "Piers is staying with Mia right now in Imil, and Alex is banished from there. I doubt that even with the power of twenty-seven Djinn he can defeat an entire village."

"You may have damned them all!" cried Garet. "Did you see his powers? Did you see Charon that he summoned completely decimate us? That village doesn't stand a chance!"

"But it's his home village," said Isaac. "He won't…destroy…his…" He trailed off as the realization of the massive gamble he had just taken sunk in. Mia and Piers were in danger; so were the residents of Imil. Hemay have just brought about the destruction of the village.

Isaac turned to Ivan and Jenna, who were also just coming to. "Guys, we're in serious trouble," he said. "Alex is going to Imil, and he's after Piers and Mia."

"But we can't fight him," said Ivan. "We both lost our Djinn to him. We'll be useless out there."

"No," Isaac said. "We need anyone we can get here. We need to round up Sheba as well – we're going to need everyone for this one."

"Except my brother…" Jenna said distantly.

"We're going to Imil as quickly as we can," Isaac continued. "We're going to give a full-out attack on Alex – he must be stopped before he can destroy the village. When we get there, Mia and Piers can team up with us and the seven of us together can bring him down, I know it! But first, we need to get Sheba. Ivan, do you know where she's staying?"

"She was staying in Vault temporarily, just like I was," Ivan said. "We were both going to move to Contigo next week. It would have taken her too long to go back to Lalivero, so I just made sure that she got everything she needed in Vault. It's a lucky thing that Alex didn't know she was there; she might have been dead by now."

"Good," said Isaac. "Finally, some luck. We'll quickly swing by Vault and pick up Sheba, and then we can go on to Imil. We need to be quick, before Alex can be allowed to do anything else."

The four nodded solemnly. Then, without a word, they headed down the path to Vault, praying that there was enough time.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Alex ran as fast as he could. He ran across the fields, knowing this would be his last trip. He would lay waste to his hometown of Imil and pluck the Mercury Djinn from the broken body of…Mia.

Alex winced. Mia…he did not want to hurt her. But if harming her was the only way to unleash Alchemy…he knew that nothing could stand in the way.

Alex paused for a second and looked at his hand. That fateful day, when the Golden Sun rose in the sky… he thought. That is when my destiny changed, for on that day I gained a small part of the Golden Sun, a quarter of it to be exact. It has allowed me to equip a much larger amount of Djinn than previously…but it seems that something is holding me back. When I tried to kill Isaac…it stopped me, and I could not do it. Why could I not kill Isaac?

He could not come to the answer. He knew that something inside of him was stopping him from doing it, but he knew not what it was.

Shaking his head, the Mercury Adept set his eyes upon his destination. Already at the very horizon he could see the beacon of the Mercury Lighthouse. Imil was very close; it would not be long now.

At that same moment, Isaac, Jenna, Garet, and Ivan had arrived in Vault. There they had met with Sheba, explaining to her everything that had happened in the past few hours. After the explanation Sheba decided to join them, and so they set out for Imil, moving hastily. At some times Jenna and Ivan would lag behind somewhat, as they were weakened from their lack of Djinn, but they drove right along, confident they would take back what was theirs.

Alex arrived at the border of Imil. There it was – his hometown, Imil, where he had grown up. He had been banished from the village because of his actions, but he had the power of the Golden Sun and all four elements; no banishment would stay his hand.

The great Water Adept stepped forth, entering his hometown. He was looking for Mia, but hoped Piers by some chance was there, for he did not want anything to befall Mia. He walked forth silently, not drawing attention to himself in any way. He walked among the somewhat quiet town, where only a few people were out and about at that time.

"It's Alex!" an old woman shrieked.

All of the villagers outside and even inside their homes within earshot looked around frantically, and soon all eyes were focused on Alex, who found himself standing alone in the spotlight.

Alex looked around, not sure what to say. He knew many of these people; he had grown up with some of them and others had been the parents of his friends. It pained him, even within the reaches of his black heart, to see himself forsaken by his former neighbors.

"But Mia told us that he died!" cried a villager.

"He's returned from the dead to judge our souls!" an old man said aloud. "We must have brought this upon ourselves!"

He saw no other way around it. He drew his sword and held it out. "I have returned, from the very brink of death, destruction, and hell," he said loudly. "I come for one named Mia, for she has something I wish for!"

"What's all this commotion?" asked a familiar voice. From the crowd emerged Mia, her staff in hand, and her eyes widened with horror as she set them upon Alex. "Alex…what are you…doing here?"

Alex's hands were shaking, his fingers tingling, and sweat beaded down his forehead. He had mentally prepared himself for this hour, but it was impossible…still, he had to do this to fulfill his goal…

Then, he spotted a face in the crowd he recognized. There stood Piers, the Lemurian, standing among the crowd. The muscular Mercury Adept came forward, taking out his axe. "What are you doing here, you wretch?" Piers hollered.

Alex almost grinned. He wouldn't have to hurt Mia after all. He could take the Djinn from this man…

Alex thrust out his arm. "A wretch I once was, but no more!" he yelled, casting Thunderstorm, and yellow lightning came down and struck Piers. The Lemurian cried out and sank to his knees, wondering had he decided not to stay in Imil before setting sail for Lemuria he wouldn't be in this mess…

"PIERS!" Mia shrieked.

The villagers gasped. Alex stepped toward his foe. "An ancient Lemurian you are and one Psynergy attack fells you?" taunted Alex. "You should feel shame!"

As Alex drew near, Piers sprang up and swung his axe, but Alex's reflexes were too quick and he blocked the swing. They swung their weapons, steel clashing upon steel, and they struggled ferociously in a horrid duel. "How dare you tarnish this village!" snarled Piers.

"Why are you here anyway?" demanded Alex as they swapped blows. "Are you not a Lemurian? Should you not return to your own kind?"

"Sailing to Lemuria requires many preparations," replied Piers. "But that's none of your business!"

The two clashed blades again, and they both leaped back to gain some breathing space. Mia closed her eyes and cast Ply, healing Piers, and he was full of energy once again. Piers then raised his arms and cast Prism, hurling down the great spheres upon Alex. Alex cried out as he was struck, sent flying into the air. As Alex descended through the air, Piers cast Ice Horn, and Alex landed with his back right on the great spike of ice. There was a sickening crack, and he lay still.

"Serves him right," said Piers.

But the battle was not over. Alex cast Ply Well and healed himself, the ice melting beneath him. "Only a fool would think me done so easily," said Alex. "I possess powers you can only imagine!" He then thrust out his arm and cast Odyssey, and the great apocalyptic sword of destruction descended from the heavens, pointed right at Piers' heart. However, before it could strike him down, Mia cast Reflect, and a great barrier appeared around Piers. Odyssey shattered the barrier, but its strength was greatly sapped in the process, slowing it way down and allowing Piers to get out of the way.

"Damn!" Alex cursed. Mia was helping his foe… She should be helping me, thought Alex.

Piers called drew upon more of his strength, casting Drench. A great amount of water lashed against Alex, but Alex stepped right through it, and he raised his arms into the air.

"Enough of this!" yelled Alex. "I grow weary of this battle! It is but a waste of time! I shall throw you down with this one single attack, Lemurian, one that will summon a power like no other!"

"We're too late!" cried a voice in the distance. Alex turned and saw Isaac, Jenna, Ivan, and Sheba in the distance, at the edge of town, just entering. Thinking quickly, he cast Wild Growth, forming a massive wall of vines that prevented the entry of the four Adepts. It formed a circle around them, trapping them within.

"We're stuck!" cried Jenna.

"Then let's hack this wall down!" yelled Garet. He pulled out his axe and started hacking at the vines, but his axe blade broke upon impact. Frustrated, he tried casting Heat Wave to burn the vines, but it had no effect. Finally, he resorted to using Planet Bomber, using up the rest of his energy. He leaped into the air, his axe lighting with flame, and he came down and struck the wall, but still, there was no effect. He sat down on the ground, exhausted.

"We have to keep trying!" said Isaac. "We need to save Mia and Piers!"

Alex held his arms high above his head, calling upon the powers of three Mars Djinn and five Jupiter Djinn. And as the eight Djinn gave their energy, the heavens opened wide and lightning ravaged the earth, creating a true cataclysm. From the destruction came the armored colossus Catastrophe, the very embodiment of it. It bore its massive sword and great golden shield, and it was truly a spectacle.

"He summoned Catastrophe?" Piers cried. "But how?"

"Because I took Djinn from your weak friends!" said Alex. "And now I shall take them from you!"

"Stop it, Alex!" cried Mia as the villagers fled the scene in terror, leaving only Mia and Piers behind, along with the four Adepts trapped within the Wild Growth.

Catastrophe spread its monstrous wings, and it raised up its great sword, lightning striking it, filling it with power, and so the knight from hell was ready to strike.

"DON'T DO IT, ALEX!" Mia shrieked. She ran at Alex.

"Get away from me!" snapped Alex, swinging his sword and striking Mia with the flat of his blade. Mia tumbled to the ground.

"MIA!" Piers cried. He clutched the handle of his axe. "You've gone too far, Alex…YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" He called upon the power of his own Djinn, and so he summoned Boreas, the great god of the north wind, and the icy winds blew forth as it emerged from distant seas, unleashing its chill upon Alex.

"CATASTROPHE, RID ME OF THIS PESTILENCE!" yelled Alex. Catastrophe bore forth his sword and plunged it through the chest of Boreas, and the spirit shattered, breaking Piers' grasp. Piers fell to the ground in a heap.

Alex raised his arm. "NOW, CATASTROPHE, END HIM AT LAST!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "KILL THE LEMURIAN!"

Catastrophe spun his blade and raised it above its head. It was ready to end Piers' long life.

Mia stumbled to her feet and ran forward, grabbing Alex's arm. "Don't do it!" she begged. "Please, Alex, don't do it!"

Alex gazed into Mia's eyes, memories of his past flooding through his head. Tears were in her eyes, and it pained him to see her like this. He remembered growing up with her, admiring how kind she was, and they were good friends. As they grow older, Alex's feelings soon turned to love, and he had fancy for Mia. He had always hated Saturos and Menardi when they had fought against Isaac's party and harmed Mia, but there was nothing he felt he could have done. But in his black heart, there were still feelings for Mia, ones that would not fade away. He saw her in her suffering and his heart wept for her, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity. He knew that Mia hated him now for everything he had done, and there was no point in trying to gain her approval anymore.

"Stay out of this!" Alex roared, tossing Mia aside. She fell to the ground, and so Alex continued the attack. Catastrophe swung down his blade, right for Piers' heart.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Alex's eyes were alight with victory. He watched as the pointed edge descended, and Piers was completely helpless, no one to save him…

From the heavens emerged another great spirit, clad in thick armor, bearing a lion-head cannon on its right arm and a giant sword in its left. It had great horns on the side of its head, and had large wings that filled the skies. It was Judgment, the most powerful of the Venus Summons.

"What madness?" Alex demanded.

Isaac had summoned Judgment after noticing that Catastrophe had been summoned. "Come on!" he said, turning to Garet. "We can still use summons from within our prison!"

Judgment dove at Catastrophe, and the two spirits clashed blades. Judgment was sent flying back, greatly outmatched, but Isaac's heart and determination lived on in this embodiment as it went for another attack.

Garet mustered up his strength, calling upon the power of his Mars Djinn. He threw up his arms and cast Meteor, and so from the sky fell a great flaming boulder, blasting Catastrophe right in the chest, sending it reeling back. Judgment then fired its great cannon at it, the shockwaves tearing valleys into the surface of Weyard, but Catastrophe blocked the blast with its great golden shield.

"If one Judgment is not enough…TWO SHALL FACE IT!" Isaac cried. He called upon four more Venus Djinn, and so a second Judgment descended, joining its partner. The two spirits fought as hard as they could against Catastrophe, and at last, giving their very energy, overcame it, and so all three spirits dissipated.

Isaac collapsed to the ground. Summoning two Judgments had required the use of eight of his nine Venus Djinn – and most of his energy as well.

Alex reeled from this development. "A waste of time," he said. He then walked up to Piers, who lay on the ground. "You...just give them up to me already. You know you are finished."

"ALEX, DON'T!" Mia shrieked. She struggled to her feet once again, and Alex saw that she had a wound on her forehead.

"Shut up," said Alex, putting out his hand. He cast Glacier and froze Mia in a large encasing of ice. And so Piers was left alone, helpless.

Garet clenched his fists. "We need to break out of here!" he yelled.

"But how?" asked Ivan. "We've already tried everything!"

"Not everything," said Garet grimly. "There is one more option left…but it is quite risky. Still, it's our only chance."

As Alex loomed over Piers, the Lemurian tried to swing his axe desperately in a last ditch effort to ward off his oppressor, but Alex grabbed the axe and cast it aside. "Now, surrender to me the last power I need," said Alex. He cast Djinnfest, and so Piers' nine Mercury Djinn came forth, appearing on his body. Alex then placed his hand on Piers' chest, and the Djinn began to leave Piers and crawl onto Alex's body. Alex grinned wildly as finally this power he needed.

Garet closed his eyes to focus. "This may blow us apart…" he said. "But with some good aim, we can bust out of here."

Alex gained two more Djinn, with only three remaining before he unleashed Alchemy…

Garet threw up his arms, and using four of his last five Mars Djinn, he cast Meteor once again, and the great flaming boulder came hurtling down toward the barrier of Wild Growth.

"You'll kill us all!" Jenna cried.

"Or break us out!" said Garet. "I told you, it's risky!"

Alex gained another Mercury Djinn, with only two left…

The meteor struck the Wild Growth barrier, rattling the earth and blowing the entire mass of vines apart. All four Adepts within were sent hurtling through the air, falling to the ground in bad shape. They were hurt, but they were free.

Alex gained another Mercury Djinn. "One more…" he said, savoring the sweet moment. "One more Djinn, and I can unleash Alchemy at last!"

Isaac sat up. He saw what Alex was doing and he jumped to his feet, moving on complete adrenaline, drawing his sword.

The final Mercury Djinn crawled onto Alex's fingertip. Just as it did, Isaac blindsided Alex and sent the Mercury Djinn sprawling unawares. The last Mercury Djinn fell to the ground, and slowly it crawled back to join Piers.

Alex got up, consumed with rage. "YOU!" he yelled. "Once again, you, Isaac, have gotten in my way! Once again, you try to stop me from achieving my dream of limitless power! WELL, NOT THIS TIME! This time I don't care how much it hurts, I WILL KILL YOU!"

The Mercury Adept drew his sword and swung it at Isaac's head in a near miss. Isaac swung his sword and their weapons clashed. Alex fought hard, drawing back and swinging ferociously, acting more like beast than man.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw Piers beginning to crawl away. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" he yelled. He struck Isaac with the flat of his blade and sent Isaac to his knees, feeling a sharp pang in his heart as he did so. He then ran at Piers and punched him in the top of the head, knocking him out. The last Mercury Djinn became detached from Piers and fell to the ground with a soft plop once again. Alex then bent down to pick it up.

"NO!" Garet cried. He, Ivan, and Jenna charged at Alex as quickly as they could. However, Alex straightened up and swung his blade horizontally, shooting off a wave of icy water, crashing into all three Adept, easily knocking them aside in their weakened states.

"FINALLY, ALL ENDS HERE!" Alex yelled, looking around him at the fallen Adepts. "YOU HAVE ALL STOOD IN MY TOO LONG! TODAY IS YOUR DAY OF RECKONING! TODAY I CLAIM ALCHEMY!"

Alex grabbed the Mercury Djinn and clutched it hard, then took it in. It joined his essence, joining the other Djinn, and finally it was complete. All thirty-six Djinn, nine of each element, appeared, crawling over Alex's body like parasites, feeding him power.

Isaac sat up and saw the horrid events that followed. A transformation began as the powers of the four elements resonated with the quarter of the Golden Sun that flowed through Alex's blood. Alex underwent a great transformation, engulfed in golden light. His hair turned to a bright yellow color, and his outfit became golden. He gained a thick golden breastplate, and so from his back sprouted blinding white angelic wings. They spanned over thirty feet wide in total, and it was finished. Alex had risen to a much greater being than before. He possessed Alchemy, and was it, no longer an Adept but the elements themselves.

Alex turned and looked into Isaac's eyes, and he saw the fear, the faltering, and the ascended former Adept loved every minute of it. He had nearly limitless power now, but still, though stretched to near infinity, he had boundaries, for he did not possess the full power of the Golden Sun, but rather a quarter of it. However, he was still the most powerful being in Weyard, so it mattered not. At least, it wouldn't have had it not been for Alex's unquenchable thirst for power, even when becoming the most powerful he desired more power, and his desire gave way to the threat of devouring himself.

"I am not done yet," said Alex. "I am now a vessel of Alchemy, but still power awaits me." He then pointed at the Golden Sun, hanging in the sky, shining its light upon Weyard. "That is my goal. I will finally claim the Golden Sun for myself and be truly invincible!" He then beat his wings and took flight, flying to the heavens, toward the Golden Sun, toward invincibility.

Isaac was on his knees. He stared at the ground, not moving, lost in himself. He had failed…everything they had done was a waste…Felix died in vain…Alex had fulfilled his goal. Now, in mere moments, he would claim the rest of the Golden Sun's power and all would be lost. It was all so hopeless…he could see no way out…

He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face. He wept, wept over the brokenness of Weyard, and of the horrors to come; once Alex claimed the rest of the Golden Sun, his reign would be unrelenting. He would rule with an iron fist, raising an empire greater than any the world had seen, and he would conquer it. But Alex would not be satisfied there. He would continue his conquest, perhaps claiming other worlds, until at last there was nothing in existence left to conquer. All this…because Isaac had failed.

The wind blew behind Isaac. "WHY?" Isaac yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHY? I DID EVERYTHING I COULD! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHY?" Isaac slammed his fists on the ground and collapsed, weeping, weeping over the loss of everything he held dear. All hope was gone. There was no future for Weyard.

"Why do you weep?" asked a voice. "There is still hope…the battle is not over yet!"

Isaac slowly turned behind him, and there hovered the Wise One. "Wise One?" asked Isaac, and he felt that old hatred well up within him, the one that arose when the Wise One made his party face the Doom Dragon.

"I did not expect to see you like this, Isaac," the Wise One said. "When we first met in Sol Sanctum, I knew that you would be one that would save our world. You're quitting now? It's just the beginning! The battle is not over until Alex has claimed the rest of the Golden Sun! There is still hope – you just need to find it!"

"But how?" asked Isaac. "I can't even get high enough to reach Alex, much less fight him!"

"There is a way to win this war," said the Wise One. "And it has been under your nose the entire time."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Under my nose?" asked Isaac.

"Yes," replied the Wise One. "Or rather…in your blood. You see, it all ties back to that day so long ago when you, Garet, and Jenna ventured to Sol Sanctum…and when Saturos and Menardi attacked."

Isaac thought hard. "You're right," said he. "You came and let us escape. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's all to do with the Mars Star," explained the Wise One. "The Mars Star was the only star that you did not hand over to Saturos and Menardi. You carried it with you for the duration of your journey. When I allowed you and Garet to escape, I imbued the Mars Star with power. You were never aware of it; when after a long time you journeyed to the Mars Lighthouse, you defeated the Doom Dragon and so lit the final lighthouse, causing the Golden Sun to rise. As you did this, the power I imbued in the Mars Star caused a quarter of the Golden Sun's energy to enter your body. You possess power of the Golden Sun as well!"

"But what does that have to do with anything?" asked Isaac.

"Alex was able to become a vessel of Alchemy because he, too, possesses power of the Golden Sun," the Wise One explained. "I did not wish for the Golden Sun to rise because I knew that Alex was lying in wait, trying to claim its power for himself. I was too cautious, though, because Alex was never able to claim its full power anyway. When he stood before it on the peak of Mt. Aleph, he also claimed a quarter of the Golden Sun. Because of that, he could possess more Djinn than any other, and so he gathered nine Djinn of each element to resonate the power of the four elements with the power of the Golden Sun, unleashing Alchemy."

Isaac thought hard to try and grasp this. "So…what are you saying?" he asked. "Since Alex and I each possess a quarter of the Golden Sun…"

"The Golden Sun that hangs in the sky is only half of it," the Wise One concluded. "The other half is distributed between you and Alex. That is why whenever Alex tried to kill you, he was stopped – the portion of the Golden Sun in his heart reacted with that of yours. They repelled, and so you two could never kill each other, no matter how much you wished it."

"So how am I supposed to beat Alex if I can't kill him?" asked Isaac.

"That has changed now that Alex has unleashed Alchemy," the Wise One explained. "Now that the four elements have resonated with his Golden Sun fragment, this restriction no longer rides upon either of you. But now Alex has taken flight to the Golden Sun hanging in the sky, and he is attempting to claim the other half of the Golden Sun so that he possesses three quarters of it. This must not happen…because even though he won't have the full Golden Sun, he will eventually learn that you possess the remaining quarter and he will kill you and take it."

Isaac nodded, fully understanding. "But still…you never told me how we could defeat Alex."

"Isn't it simple?" asked the Wise One. "Alex unleashed Alchemy within himself with the power of nine Djinn from each element – and you can do the same!"

"I can?" asked Isaac.

"Yes," the Wise One answered. "Look around you! You possess nine Venus Djinn already; Garet possesses nine Mars Djinn, Sheba possesses nine Jupiter Djinn, and Mia possesses nine Mercury Djinn. With these thirty-six Djinn and the Golden Sun fragment you posses you can unleash Alchemy and face Alex in the final battle of Weyard!"

Isaac felt new hope welling within him. "Of course!" he said. What he hadn't noticed was that Garet, Ivan, Mia, Jenna, Sheba, and Piers had gathered around. He turned to them. "Did you hear all that?" he asked.

All six Adepts nodded. "Yeah, this is what it's going to come down to," Garet said. "I would be willing to give up my strength so that you can finish off Alex once and for all!"

"I agree," said Sheba. "We will help you defeat that wicked being!"

"Even though Ivan, Piers, and I don't have our Djinn with us, we'll still help in any way we can," said Jenna.

Isaac grinned. "Thanks, guys," he said. "Well, we don't have time to waste…let's do this!"

Garet walked up to Isaac and put out his hand. "You're a good friend, Isaac," he said. "I hope you the best of luck when you face Alex." He shook hands with Isaac, and Garet's nine Mars Djinn joined Isaac, and he now gained Fire Psynergy.

"Don't let us down," Sheba said, placing her hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Go out there and make us proud." Her Jupiter Djinn then left her and joined Isaac, and he gained Wind Psynergy.

Isaac turned to Mia, and saw that she was on the verge of tears. "Isaac…" she said. "Since we've journeyed together…I've just…I don't know how to say this…"

Isaac was completely oblivious. "Huh?" he asked.

"I…love you, Isaac," said Mia, and she threw her arms around Isaac. As she hugged him, her Mercury Djinn started to join Isaac's power.

In the sky was Alex, before the very Golden Sun, so high above Weyard that trees appeared as specks. The orb of Alchemy glimmered before him, golden light gleaming upon him. "Here it is," said he. He put out his arm. "And at last, my existence shall be complete…AND I SHALL BECOME INVINCIBLE AT LAST!" He laughed cruelly. "Look at this world below me. It does not realize what is happening at this moment, the changes that are to come…"

Alex paused. With his sharpened eyes he could see the ground far below him, and there he saw Isaac and Mia hugging. He saw as they kissed, and he felt a rage greater than any other well up within him. He remembered his feelings for Mia when they were growing up…and now Isaac, that damned wretch, had stolen his love from right beneath him!

"I don't need the Golden Sun yet for this," he said. "I SHALL KILL ISAAC NOW!"

Alex pulled out his sword, and it shone with blinding light, a testament to the power that resided within it. He beat his wings and went in an all-out dive bomb headed right for that cursed Venus Adept. He would kill him now. A rotten bastard such as this does not deserve life, thought Alex.

Isaac gained Mia's Mercury Djinn, and he gained Water Psynergy, and he now could wield the power of all four elements. Garet, Sheba, Ivan, Jenna, Piers, and Mia watched in awe as the four elements resonated with the fragment of Golden Sun in Isaac's veins, and so he stood, his hair becoming a bright yellow hue, and he gained thick golden gauntlets along with a matching breastplate. From his back sprouted two great wings, the span of them over thirty feet, and he stood a new being. He both possessed and was Alchemy, a living embodiment of the four elements.

With increased reflexes he saw Alex dropping out of the sky toward him, and Isaac drew his glistening golden blade, holding it up and clashing with that of Alex. The two foes beat their wings and took flight, swords at the ready.

"You copy my power?" demanded Alex. "But how?"

"I, too, possess a quarter of the Golden Sun!" explained Isaac. "In the sky hangs the remaining half, and you shall not have it, even if it leads to my death!"

"Death is even possible at this new state of power," said Alex. "For as I have learned, Isaac, we are polar opposites. We cannot coexist like this; that is why our paths continue to cross and we must face each other here. One of us must die for balance to be restored."

"And you must be the one to die," said Isaac. "For whether both of us live or I die, this world will still be cast into chaos and shadow. I will not allow that to happen!"

"Nor will I allow you to ruin my life further," said Alex. "I suffered six weeks in hell beneath the earth! I deserve to achieve my ambitions! AND YOU SHALL NOT STOP ME!"

Alex flew at Isaac, and their blades clashed. The two exchanged thrusts and blows as their epic duel filled the skies with the noise of battle. Garet, Ivan, Mia, Jenna, Sheba, and Piers all stood together with the Wise One as they watched the conflict unfold.

Alex plunged his sword at Isaac's throat, but Isaac ducked and aimed a thrust at the belly of Alex. Alex managed to catch Isaac's blade with his own sword, and they two thrust up and clashed blades again. After another round of swings the two foes backed off, both breathing hard.

"I see you have power equal to mine," said Alex. "Though I hate to admit it, you are my equal."

"And the same applies to you," said Isaac. "But here at the end of Weyard, at the wane of humanity, one must succeed and one must fail."

"Then let us decide it," said Alex. "Let us decide the fate of Weyard in this battle of battles. Do not hold back, Isaac…you know that to kill me you will need to use all of your power. I swear to you, I will not hold back."

"Nor shall I," said Isaac. "Come! Let us be done with it."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

A soft breeze blew past the six Adepts stranded on the ground, feeling quite helpless as their fate was now lying in the hands of Isaac. Up above, the tension was thick as Isaac and Alex held their positions, neither making a move.

Isaac readied his sword. "Waiting will get us nowhere," said he. "What are you waiting for, Alex?"

Alex looked up and stared into Isaac's eyes, then laughed dryly. "This," he said.

Isaac turned too late as a thirty-foot wide boulder plowed right into his back, sending him plummeting down. "A shame it's over so early!" Alex called. "Never let your guard down!"

As Isaac fell through the sky, he swung his sword and sheared through the boulder, reducing it to dust. He touched ground with his feet and kicked back into the air, propelling himself right at Alex. Alex was ready for him, doing a barrel roll to dodge his swing, then put out his hand and fired a stream of water. Isaac twirled around and blew wind that forced the water to scatter into small droplets, raining upon the spectators below. The two duelists then flew at each other and clashed blades, then backing off prepared for another round.

"You grow weak already?" asked Alex.

"Not nearly!" Isaac replied, thrusting his arms above his head. He formed a golden orb of pure Psynergy and hurled it at Alex. Alex batted it away as if it were a toy, then thrust his blade forward and fired a serpent of flame from its tip that caught Isaac in the left arm. Isaac cried out in agony.

"FEEL IT BURN!" Alex yelled as he drew nearer to Isaac, singeing Isaac's flesh all the more. "FEEL THE SUFFERING OF YOUR DOOM!"

Isaac, with his free arm, thrust his sword forward and launched a flame snake as well, engulfing Alex's free arm in flame. The two combatants stood at a deadlock, both in complete agony, and finally they ceased. Alex then thrust his blade at Isaac's chest, but Isaac lifted a large piece of earth in front of him and blocked it. As Alex's blade made contact the earth burst into tiny clods, a shower of dirt upon Weyard below.

Garet clenched his fists, growing anxious. "Is there nothing we can do?" he demanded.

"No," the Wise One said sadly. "It is up to these two now."

"But I feel so useless," said Ivan. "We have to do something! We need to help Isaac somehow!"

"We've done all we can," Sheba replied. "We've given him our remaining Djinn, and there's nothing else left for him to use. We just need to sit back and watch now."

Once again Alex and Isaac engaged in sword combat in midair, swinging and clashing their swords repeatedly, sparks flying everywhere. They fought so hard the edges of their blades grew blunt, but it was of no importance to the two angry foes.

"Why won't you die?" Alex demanded.

"Because this world needs me!" Isaac replied. He cried out as his sword become engulfed in electricity, and as their swords clashed again it coursed through the two swords into Alex's body, and Alex gave a loud cry as it burned his flesh from inside. However, he simply grabbed Isaac's wrist and placed a well-aimed kick at Isaac's chest, sending Isaac tumbling back through the air. As he tumbled Alex charged at him, sword drawn forth. He aimed it at Isaac's head, but his swing was less aimed than his kick, and he only managed to slice off a lock of Isaac's golden hair. Isaac then kicked Alex in the face, and Alex cried out as he tumbled back, blood flowing from his nose and mouth. Both opponents stopped and tried to gather their breath.

Alex clutched his face, blood flowing between his fingers. "You bastard…" he gasped. "This is only the beginning…" He swung his arm out and cast Odyssey, but instead of the legendary blade coming from the heavens, it appeared in his hands, twenty times his size, and he grabbed the handle firmly with his two hands. "With this you shall die!"

Alex swung the great blade at Isaac, and Isaac barely managed to duck. He cried out as Alex swung down, slicing several feathers off of Isaac's left wing. Isaac thrust his sword forth, charging at Alex, but Alex swung Odyssey with all his might. In a last ditch effort Isaac held his sword in front of him to block the blow, but upon impact his sword snapped and he lost grip, his sword shards falling to the ground below.

"Move back," the Wise One said.

The six Adepts stepped back as the shards of Isaac's shattered sword fell in front of them. "Is that Alex's sword or Isaac's sword?" asked Garet.

The Wise One looked down. "It is Isaac's," he said slowly.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mia. "I hope he's okay!"

Alex swung Odyssey again, clipping Isaac's wings. Isaac tumbled out of the sky, no longer able to stay airborne.

"ISAAC!" the others cried.

Isaac landed on the ground hard on his back in front of his friends. "Isaac…we'll help you!" Mia cried. She, Piers, and Jenna ran up to him, trying to use their healing Psynergy to heal Isaac. However, it failed them, for without their Djinn they could their healing techniques were limited to say the least.

Ivan turned on the Wise One. "Can't you do something about this?" he demanded.

"I cannot," said the Wise One. "As I have said before, I am not allowed to interfere."

"You interfered when you sent the Doom Dragon against us!" snapped Ivan.

"It was…a miracle," replied the Wise One.

"You're still clinging onto that excuse?" demanded Ivan. "How can you call yourself the Wise One? How is it wise to sit out and let the world run itself into destruction! How is it wise to allow Weyard to be allowed because some damn 'rule' doesn't let you help out? Don't you care what happens to this world? Don't you care that if Isaac's wings are not fixed we'll all die, including you?"

The Wise One stayed silent. He did not know what to do or say. He was not allowed to interfere…he was placed on this world to keep watch, not to take part…but yet…he could help sway the battle…he could turn the tide and give Weyard a future.

Alex dove toward the group, Odyssey drawn forth. "ISAAC DIES TODAY!" he yelled, swinging the flaming sword. Isaac leaped forward and was slashed across the chest, blood spraying everywhere. He collapsed to the ground, dying quickly, lying in a pool of his blood. The others watched helplessly as Alex moved in on his victim.

This is not right… thought the Wise One. Surely this is not how the world was meant to be…it is time…I took a step…AND I HELPED OUT FOR ONCE!

The Wise One lit up with the light of Psynergy, and as Alex plunged down Odyssey to slay Isaac, a great barrier appeared around Isaac, blocking the swing. The Wise One lit up again, using all of his Psynergy, and he brought Isaac back from the brink of death, healing his wounds and his wings.

Alex wheeled on the Wise One. "You defy me too?" he demanded. "You were not supposed to interfere! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO INTERFERE! IT IS AGAINST YOUR RULES!"

"Those rules are gone now!" the Wise One snarled. "They were foolish! Everyone should do what they can to save the world from fools like you! I WILL SIT OUT NO LONGER!"

"Then you will be next to die," said Alex. Alex then charged at the Wise One, swinging Odyssey. The Wise One threw up a great barrier around himself, but it shattered, and the Wise One was slashed right across his eye, a great crack made in his rocky exterior, and he was cast through the air.

"THAT'S IT!" Isaac hollered. "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" He cast Odyssey, grabbing the great flaming blade by the handle. "ALEX! YOUR DEATH IS NIGH!"

Five Adepts ran to the Wise One to see if he was okay. Mia, however, stayed to watch the fight ensue. Alex and Isaac were at a stand off, both bearing Odyssey.

"Wise One! Are you okay?" Garet asked.

The Wise One could barely open his eye. "I…will live," said he. "But look! The final battle continues!"

Isaac and Alex squared off, blade clashing upon blade. As they clashed flame spewed from the earth as it began to crack under the pressure. Blood, sweat, and tears mixed as they struck.

A piece of earth struck Isaac in the forehead, drawing blood, and it streamed down his face, covering his right eye. His hair was matted to his head, drenched from perspiration due to the heat and strain of battle.

"You're weakening!" said Alex as he fought harder and harder, laying on the pressure. He intended to end the battle as quickly as possible. He had been slashed across the cheek, blood pouring down the side of his face, and like Isaac, his hair was matted with perspiration.

Isaac raised Odyssey into the air and plunged it into the ground. The ground before it cracked wide open, and flame spewed forth from the earth, engulfing Alex. Alex swung Odyssey and the flame scattered. He then thrust it forward, but Isaac blocked it in a counter swing. The two opponents then started to run, and then they took flight, launching high in the sky, and they traded swings. They then backed off and charged at each other one last time, their swords clashing in one last confrontation. They lost grip on their Psynergy and both Odysseys shattered, and they ceased for a moment, panting hard.

"You do know that you can no longer win," said Alex. "You have no sword! And with no sword, you are hopeless."

"I don't need it," said Isaac. "I have told you already, I will not lose to you."

Alex laughed. "Even with a sword you're hopeless," he said. "For I possess one more power…one more weapon that will spell your death."

Isaac watched as Alex reached into the pocket of his tunic…and pulled out the Mercury Star.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Is that…the Mercury Star?" asked Isaac.

Alex eyed his prized possession carefully. "Ah, 'tis so," said he. "This great object of power is mine, and with it lies my strength…"

"I don't get it…" said Isaac.

"Don't you understand?" asked Alex. "The four Elemental Stars…they were the four capsules of Alchemy. When cast into their corresponding lighthouses, the capsules were opened and so their power unleashed; once all four lighthouses were lit, Alchemy was unleashed upon Weyard and the Golden Sun, the sign of the returning of the Lost Age, rose into the sky. However, only half of the Golden Sun rose, for the remaining half was distributed among you and I. The reason you gained a quarter of the Golden Sun was that the Wise One imbued the Mars Star with power, and because you carried it for so long, even after you used it to light the Mars Lighthouse, you still gained a quarter of the Golden Sun's power. However, because of the Mercury Star here, I was able to gain a quarter as well. I took the Mercury Star so that when the Golden Sun rose, I could become the ultimate Mercury Adept – so I could control the waters of the world and drown Weyard beneath a sea of death!"

"But you, Saturos, and Menardi lit the Mercury Lighthouse first," said Isaac. "The Mercury Star was never imbued with any power. How come you claimed a quarter of the Golden Sun as well?"

"Because I kept it," said Alex. "Even Saturos and Menardi were not aware. I left them for a moment. After you defeated Saturos and we left, I left them for a moment and journeyed to the base of the beacon. It was a hell unlike no other, and I nearly died, but I managed to retain the Mercury Star, now only an empty capsule that once contained the elemental energy of water. Because I held it with me I was able to claim a quarter of the Golden Sun."

"So…how is this going to help you now?" asked Isaac.

"Simple," replied Alex. "You see, when the Golden Sun rose, you and I gained each a quarter of its power, but that quarter was a mix of all four elements. We possess a very small portion, of each element. With the Mercury Star in my possession, I can strip the Mercury Psynergy from your body as well as claim the Mercury Psynergy from the half-Golden Sun that now hangs in the sky. Thus I will possess much more of Alchemy's might than you!"

Isaac's eyes widened. It was complicated, and he had always stunk at math, but he understood. Alex would have complete control over the water of Weyard; he would be the water of Weyard. Plus, he would also possess small portions of the other three elements, while Isaac would be left with only small portions of Jupiter, Venus, and Mars Alchemy.

"No," said Isaac. "I WON'T LET YOU! NO!"

Isaac flew at Alex, but Alex drew his sword and struck Isaac across his head with the flat of his blade. "You have no weapon!" declared Alex. "There is nothing you can do!" He held out the Mercury Star. "YOUR TIME HAS COME TO AN END!"

The six Adepts on the ground were all watching carefully. "Wise One, is that true?" asked Piers. "Will Alex truly become much mightier than Isaac?"

"Yes," replied the Wise One weakly. His eye was barely open.

"But then what do we do?" asked Sheba. "We can't just watch Isaac die!"

"And we…shall not," said the Wise One. "You six…Isaac's fate lies in your hands now…there is still a way for him to gain…more power…than Alex."

"And how's that?" Garet demanded irritably. "Come on, we're running out of time!"

"Go to…the Venus, Mars, and Jupiter Lighthouses…" said the Wise One. "Take the Elemental Stars…and then Isaac can do with the three Elemental Stars what Alex will do with the Mercury Star."

"But that could take days!" cried Jenna. "We don't have time!"

Alex held the Mercury Star out and laughed. "GIVE ME YOUR POWER, ISAAC!" he yelled. "GIVE ME MORE POWER OVER THE SEAS!"

The Mercury Star began to light up with blue light. Isaac hung in the air, exhausted, battered, drenched with blood, sweat and tears, and he could not bring himself to move. His body was broken, and soon his spirit would be as well.

"There's not much time!" Ivan yelled. "WISE ONE, WHAT DO WE DO?"

The Wise One sighed, the weight of a thousand years upon his shoulders. "I do not have…much strength left," he said. "But perhaps…I could give it up…my last ounce of strength…so that I could teleport you all to the lighthouses…and…you could save Weyard…"

"But…would you die?" asked Mia softly.

"I…do not know," said the Wise One. "But if I do…I will know I died for the right cause, and that I…made a difference in Weyard. And now that is all that matters to me. All paths of life lead to the same final destination…that path has shortcuts, it has unkempt roads, it has its hills, and it has its valleys…but in the end, it finally leads to death. Whatever road we take is decided by our decisions, and we choose our path each day. I have walked the wrong path for so long…I took the back road, watching others pass by, watching the world fall into chaos…but yet I did nothing, and for that I great regret my life. But I have changed now…and I will make a difference now…and I will give my life to give you a future. Now hurry, for soon it will be too late!"

The six Adepts nodded solemnly, and they gathered together. Tears streamed down their face as they saw the weakened Wise One, cracked, battered, broken, and they knew that he had made the ultimate sacrifice for them. He would not live through this…this would be his final act…

Alex laughed cruelly as the Mercury Star drained Isaac of his Mercury Alchemy, and so he collapsed as Alex claimed it, the power now flowing through his veins. "YES!" declared Alex. "NOW, I SHALL DRAIN THE GOLDEN SUN OF ITS MERCURY ALCHEMY! WITH THAT I SHALL REIGN SUPREME!"

Alex turned to the Golden Sun before him. He held out the Mercury Star. "It is time," said he. "Time at last…TO POSSESS FULL MERCURY ALCHEMY!"

The Mercury Star lit up, firing a beam right at the Golden Sun. The Golden Sun slowly began to shrink away as it was drained of one of its elements, and so Alex possessed all of the world's Water Psynergy. He had complete control over the waters of Weyard.

Alex turned to Isaac, laughing cruelly. "It is done," he said. "Finally, it is done. There is nothing that can save you now. NOTHING!"

Effortlessly Alex called upon a storm, and torrents of water poured down upon Weyard, and it began to flood. Alex laughed maniacally. "I SHALL BURY WEYARD BENEATH THE WAVES AND RAISE MY OWN EMPIRE!" he yelled.

Isaac tried to keep focus, but his mind was clouded. He stared at Alex, and he clenched his fists, wishing he had a weapon. He was much to exhausted to cast Odyssey again; surely there was something he could do.

Crying out, Isaac charged at Alex, tearing through the air, drawing back his fist, and he swung right at Alex, striking Alex right in the face.

Alex turned and his eyes met with Isaac's. "Is that all you can muster?" asked he. "Your beloved Weyard is about to be lost forever and this is the best that you can do? A weakling like you has ruined my life for so long? NEVER AGAIN!"

Back on the surface the Wise One lay, water rising up around him, all of Weyard being covered by the rising sea. "I must do this now," he said. "I must hurry or all that will be left to save will be a sea of despair."

The Wise One summed up his last power, the last of his Psynergy, and so cast four simultaneous Teleport Psynergies, and so the six Adepts were scattered across Weyard. Mia and Piers appeared before the beacon of the Venus Lighthouse; Sheba and Ivan emerged before the beacon of the Jupiter Lighthouse; Garet and Jenna rose before the beacon of the Mars Lighthouse.

"My time is done…" the Wise One said, the waves rising above him. "I have done the last that I can…I only wish that I had helped earlier…and that I could have made a bigger difference…goodbye…and I pray that you have a future." And so the rising waters covered him, and he was lost, swept away by the sea, never to be seen by mortal eyes again.

The beacon was intense as it blew against Ivan and Sheba. "How do we get down there?" Sheba cried. "Isn't the Jupiter Star at the very bottom of the beacon?"

Ivan nodded grimly. "We'll just have to forge below!"

Mia and Piers began their slow descent, Piers forging ahead, jamming his axe head into the wall of the beacon to not slip and fall. "How deep is the beacon?" cried Mia.

"None know but Alex," replied Piers. "For no other being has traveled to the very bottom before."

Garet and Jenna drew closer to the bottom of the beacon, struggling to not be swallowed by the swirling red mass that was the Mars Lighthouse's beacon; they finally reached the bottom, clinging onto the wall, and there below them sat a small red stone, having lost its shine of old. "There it is!" cried Jenna. "How do we grab it?"

"With a useful Psynergy I learned early on our journey," said Garet. He put out his hand and cast Grab, picking up the Mars Star and bringing it to his hand, where he held tight. He and Jenna then began their long climb back to the top.

Alex stared into Isaac's eyes, unblinking, unwavering, and Isaac felt fear strike his heart. He knew the power that Alex possessed – Weyard was quickly disappearing beneath the waves, and now just the tallest towers and mountains jutted about the waves. Isaac felt weak, unable to save Weyard in this time of dire need…

"Never again," Alex repeated. "NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU STAND IN MY WAY!"

Alex punched Isaac right in the face, sending Isaac tumbling through the air. He grabbed Isaac's foot and swung him around wildly, hurling him into the air. Isaac tumbled through the air and Alex flew up, kicking him right in the spine. Isaac cried out as he felt his bones snap, and Alex then struck him in his midsection, sending Isaac flying down toward the swirling sea. His wings were broken and he could no longer fly, and he hit the surface of the water hard, his wings becoming drenched and heavy, pulling him beneath the surface. Alex laughed as he watched his adversary sink to his death.

Ivan and Sheba emerged at the top of the Jupiter Lighthouse, and together they held the Jupiter Star. Simultaneously Piers and Mia emerged at the top of the Venus Lighthouse, together holding the Venus Star, and Garet and Jenna emerged at the top of the Mars Lighthouse, together holding the Mars Star, the Elemental Star that had allowed Isaac to gain a quarter of the Golden Sun.

Alex, with his far-seeing eyes, could even see the Adepts at the tops of the Lighthouses, despite the fact that they were many miles away from each other. "I don't even need to find the other Elemental Stars!" he laughed. "These fools have already found them for me!"

The six Adepts used their Psynergy to attempt communication with Isaac from such a great distance. _Isaac!_ cried Jenna. _We have the other Elemental Stars! With them you can become more powerful than Alex!_

_I can't keep contact with him, guys!_ Piers exclaimed. _What happened to him?_

_He is…beneath the waves!_ Mia said. _He has been claimed by the sea…my love, claimed by the very oceans…_

_We need to hurry!_ said Ivan. _Soon we'll be lost at sea as well! The seas have nearly risen above the Lighthouses! I can already feel the water at my feet!_

_Then we shall give our Elemental Stars to Isaac,_ said Sheba darkly. _We will cast them into the sea…and hope that Isaac receives them._

_But…the sea is covering all of Weyard!_ Garet cried. _They're not going to reach Isaac no matter how hard we try!_

_They can and will,_ replied Sheba. _We can only hope they act as magnets with the small amount of Alchemy that resides within Isaac's body._

_Then let us be done with it!_ declared Piers. _Let us cast these Elemental Stars into the sea and be done with all of this pain at last!_

Piers grabbed the Venus Star from Mia and hurled it into the sea. "Piers—!" cried Mia.

"We don't have time to wait," replied Piers. "Look! The sea is already at our waists!"

Sheba and Ivan cast the Jupiter Star into the sea, and it sank beneath the waves. Garet and Jenna cast away the Mars Star into the rushing waters. The six Adepts waited patiently as the waters crept up higher and higher.

"What's this?" demanded Alex, sensing something was not right. "Have they…have they thrown the Elemental Stars into the sea? How can they? Nothing goes into my seas without detection! I SHALL CLAIM THEM FOR MYSELF!"

Alex dove down and plunged beneath the waves, cutting through the water like a shark. He was on the hunt for the Elemental Stars…he could taste them now…

The six Adepts waited for Isaac to claim them, or at least return from beneath the sea, but as the water crept up to their necks they lost hope. Soon the Lighthouses were beneath the sea as well, and the six Adepts were left stranded in the middle of an ocean that covered all of Weyard, left to die at sea.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Alex tore through the water, swimming as hard as he could. He spotted a shining blue object sinking through the water, his sharpened vision penetrating the murky darkness of eternal sea. There it is! he thought, diving for it.

The six Adepts floated in the water, feeling helpless and lost. "Is Isaac…dead?" Ivan asked.

"It doesn't look hopeful," Sheba replied. "He should have had to go up for air long ago!"

Meanwhile, Alex kicked harder and harder, and he reached out, his fingertip grazing the Jupiter Star before him. Just…a bit…farther! he thought.

He grabbed hold of the Jupiter Star. He then swam to the surface, breaking for air. "YES!" he yelled aloud. "Another element is mine!" He held the Jupiter Star high above his head. He then pointed it beneath the water, and it lit up, firing a beam through the dark depths, striking Isaac's body, stripping him of his Wind Alchemy. Alex then pointed the Jupiter Star above his head, claiming the remaining Wind Alchemy from the Golden Sun.

Alex beat his wings and flew high above the waves, then paused, breathing hard. "Yes…" he said, new power coursing through his veins. "NOW FULL WATER AND WIND ALCHEMY IS MINE!" With a loud bellow, he threw up his arms and created a great typhoon, a great hurricane swirling through the waves, scattering them across the entirety of Weyard. Through the rising cyclone rose Isaac's battered body, and he appeared as though dead, suspended in space. The Venus and Mars Stars were also swirling around, the shiny stones glittering brightly.

"YES!" Alex hollered. "COME TO ME!" He reached out with his arm as the two Elemental Stars hovered through the air toward him.

Garet saw the time was now. "What are you doing?" Jenna demanded as Garet swam desperately for the swirling typhoon in the center of the sea.

"I'm doing what needs to be done!" he yelled over the rushing winds. He allowed himself to be swept up by the swirling winds, and as he was tossed around in the air like a rag doll he kept his eyes on the Elemental Stars.

Mia and Piers caught a glimpse of Garet flying around in the wind. "What the hell is he doing?" demanded Piers.

"I think he may be saving Isaac," replied Mia.

Alex put out his hands as the Elemental Stars neared his waiting fingertips. "Yes…" he said. "Almost…"

Due to pure chance, or perhaps sheer determination, Garet was flung by the winds directly at the Elemental Stars in midair. As he tumbled through the air he snatched the Venus and Mars Stars in midair. He then plummeted down to the seas below, out of the typhoon's reach.

"WHAT?" Alex demanded, completely shocked by the turn of events. He looked directly below him. "GIVE BACK TO ME WHAT IS MINE!" He went in a complete dive bomb toward Garet.

Garet hit the waves hard, but he kept his head above the surface, pouring all of his energy into this moment. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Garet, holding the two Elemental Stars high above his head. They lit up with red and yellow light, and they fired beams that struck Alex directly in the chest. Alex let out a cry of anguish as the Venus and Mars Alchemy within his body was stripped from him, encapsulated within the Stars. Alex fell to the water below, temporarily stunned, and Garet held the Stars above his head, claiming the remaining fragment of the Golden Sun within the two Stars. The Golden Sun was completely gone now, and the skies slowly grew darker.

Alex regained his composure. "GIVE THOSE TO ME!" he yelled. "GIVE ME MY POWER!"

"NEVER!" Garet cried, and he pointed the two Stars at Isaac's body, still swirling around the winds above the sea. He fired both beams, and they struck Isaac, filling him with full Earth and Fire Alchemy.

Just as the Stars were emptied into Isaac, Alex plunged his sword through Garet's chest. "Next time, don't step out of your boundaries," said Alex, and he withdrew his sword from Garet's flesh, casting Garet's dead body aside.

The others were completely aware of what had happened, having witnessed the battle through their Psynergy. "NO!" Jenna shrieked, weeping uncontrollably.

"GARET!" the others cried, and they all mourned his death.

"First Felix…now Garet…" said Piers. "When…when will this madness stop…" He turned his face to the heavens. "WHEN? TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Mia was overcome with grief, unable to take all of this bloodshed anymore. Ivan put his arm around Sheba's shoulder as she wept bitterly. Another death…

Alex turned. "Why do you weep, all of you?" he demanded, his eyesight great enough to see all five scattered Adepts across the sea. "FOR YOU WILL ALL DIE SHORTLY!"

"I wouldn't count on it!" a loud voice declared.

All eyes turned to the eye of the cyclone, and there in the air was Isaac, his great golden wings spread wide, his sword in hand. One hand glowed yellow as the other glowed red, and he possessed the full Alchemy of flame and earth.

"You're still alive?" Alex demanded, beating his wings, taking flight again, rising to Isaac's level. "So I guess it seems together we are the entirety of Alchemy – I possess all the world's wind and water, you possess all the world's earth and flame."

"Then my first act shall be to rid this land of all of this water," said Isaac, and he put out his hand. Immediately the sea began to wane, and so slowly the flooding waters were gone, the amount of water returned to as it was. The five other Adepts stood at the base of their respective lighthouses, and they had a new hope in Isaac, although lessened by their grief for Garet.

Alex cocked an eyebrow. "Do away with my seas, do you?" asked he. "Well, then I guess what happens next is obvious. We must continue our battle, and the winner will possess the entire Alchemy of Weyard."

"No," replied Isaac. "I have but one last task before I face you."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

Isaac put out his hand, and Garet's carcass floated through the air, landing limply in Isaac's arms. Alex grinned at the sight. "That fool got in my way," he said. "He deserved his fate."

"He is not yet dead," replied Isaac. "He possesses very little life, and he will die soon…but his heart still beats." Isaac then closed his eyes and cast a greater Cure Psynergy than ever before, using the full might of Earth Alchemy to heal Garet. Garet was completely healed, and he opened his eyes.

"Isaac?" asked Garet.

Isaac swooped down and placed Garet on the ground. "Good friend," said Isaac. "You allowed me to live; now I have done the same for you. If not for your sacrifice, Weyard would be under Alex's rule by now."

Garet grinned. "No problem, Isaac," he replied. "Us Vale boys have got to help each other out. Now go out there and kick his ass!"

Isaac smiled, and he took flight, drawing his sword. "Alex!" he yelled. "The time is nigh! This will be our final confrontation! This will be the deciding battle for Weyard!"

"You say that so much it's lost all meaning," Alex said with a grim expression. "Old foe, I'm going to enjoy sending you to Felix."

Isaac was filled with rage. "Do not speak that way," he said angrily. "Felix was an honorable warrior and a good friend! AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR HIS DEATH!"

Isaac charged at Alex, but Alex threw a wall of ice in front of him. Isaac swung his sword and shattered the ice immediately, aiming for Alex's heart. Alex thrust out his arm and blew great wind blades that battered and shunted Isaac, ripping his wings, ripping his clothes, but Isaac forged on, fighting on. Blood poured down his face, and he was covered in wounds, but he continued.

The swords of Alex and Isaac clashed, causing a shot to ring out round the world. The war for Weyard had begun.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Three times the swords of Alex and Isaac clashed, and the two battlers backed off for a moment, then beat their wings and took flight higher into the sky.

"You think you can survive?" challenged Alex. "My winds shall ravage the earth and my waters shall extinguish the flame!"

Isaac thrust out his free arm and another great sword formed. One sword now shone with yellow light, the other with a crimson hue. Alex then put out his free arm and a second sword formed as well, and one sword became a shining light azure while the other was a deep blue. They charged at each other and their weapons clashed again, throwing their hatred and malice all at once.

Isaac closed his eyes suddenly. A great pillar of rock jutted up from the earth and struck Alex directly in the spine, catching Alex off-guard, sending him tumbling through the air. Alex quickly thrust out his arm and used great blades of wind to shear through the rock pillar, reducing it to rubble. He swung that arm down and caused a great hurricane to form around Isaac, whipping Isaac around like a toy. Isaac called upon his Alchemy and filled the cyclone with flame, the great fire whirling through the sky and striking Alex as it spun. Alex flew back but called upon a great wave from the sea to extinguish the flame.

In a cloud of steam the two fighters stopped momentarily once again. They both panted, exhausted beyond comprehension, but yet they fought, though drenched with blood, sweat, and tears.

Alex thrust out his swords. "I'm sick of this," said he. "This is a complete waste of time! JUST DIE ALREADY!" He charged at Isaac, swinging both swords. Isaac thrust out his blades and blocked the swings, and there they stood, locked in combat. Energy flew out from their bodies as they pushed hard.

Alex smirked, and he drew back one blade, slashing Isaac swiftly across the chest. Blood splattered everywhere and Isaac dropped out of the sky, plummeting down. He hit the ground on one foot then sprung back up, charging again. Alex thrust out one hand and fired a tornado that tore through the skies. It struck Isaac, tearing his clothes, and he raised his swords in an X formation to try to defend himself. The pressure was too much, and his blades shattered, and Isaac cried out as he took the full brunt of the attack, tumbling back.

"ISAAC!" the Adepts on the ground cried. They had gathered again, all watching the climactic clash.

Isaac managed to slow his descent, and he stopped in midair. Alex dove right at him, swords out in front of him, but Isaac cried out, using his Earth Alchemy to bring forth a great pillar of rock. Alex's swords plunged into the rock, and they were wedged in too deep. Isaac then raised his arms, sending the rock pillar flying into the air. Alex clutched onto the swords, but they snapped, and he lost his grip, dropping his sword handles to the ground below.

"I guess we're both without weapons now," said Alex.

"We have our fists," said Isaac. "And that's the only weapon I need."

Isaac and Alex flew at each other, swinging at each other. They hooked arms and spun around, both directing a kick. Their feet struck each other and they flew back then charged again. They swung their fists and their knuckles struck each other, and there was a sickening crack. Both fists were split open, and their hands bled, but they continued their fight. Isaac aimed a swing right at Alex's head, but Alex grabbed him by the arm and twisted it, then hurled Isaac down. Isaac grabbed onto Alex's ankle as he fell, and he thrust up his free hand, firing a stream of flame that engulfed Alex's body and singed his flesh. Alex cried out agony, then hurled a wave of water around himself, the two elements resulting in steam pouring into the sky.

Isaac yanked on Alex's ankle, catching him off guard, and he let go, bringing Alex's face to his level, and he punched Alex right in the face, sending Alex tumbling back, blood streaming from his nose. As Alex tumbled back he directed a kick that connected with Isaac's jaw, sending Isaac reeling.

As Alex moved back through the air, he fired wind blade after wind blade at Isaac, but Isaac dove and dipped masterfully, dodging every single attack. He then fired another stream of flame at Alex, but Alex threw a wall of water in front of himself to block it. Alex charged through the wall of steam right at Isaac. He drew back his fist, and it shone with golden light, powered up by Alchemy.

Isaac reacted quickly, calling upon his powers to raise a mountain before himself. The mountain rose up and Alex struck the massive mountain with his fist. The very impact caused the entire earth to quake, and the mountain shattered, reduced to rubble. Isaac was sent flying back from the impact, and Alex tore forward, striking Isaac in the chest. Isaac cried out, blood flying out of his mouth, and he plummeted, landing hard on the ground below, creating a crater from the very force of his fall.

Alex hovered over his fallen foe, a sadistic smile on his face. "FINALLY, IT IS FINISHED!" he yelled. "FINALLY, ALL HAS ENDED! YOU NEVER DID STAND A CHANCE, ISAAC!" He thrust his arms into the air, and rain poured upon the earth, the sky turning dark. Lightning ravaged Weyard, and it was covered in a veil of shadow.

Isaac struggled to open his eyes, and he moaned, his left wing having snapped. He was in horrid pain, with multiple broken bones and lacerations, and he tried to move, but only coughed up blood in the process.

"No…" Mia gasped. "Isaac…"

Garet turned away. "I can't watch," he said.

Alex shut his eyes, and he thrust his arms out at his sides. "I have waited so very long for this to happen," he said. "For so long, I have waited for this day, when I would possess all of Weyard's Alchemy. I deserve it – I have gone to hell and back, and I have survived. I had descended out of man's knowledge, and now I have returned. For the suffering I have endured for my ambition I deserve this."

Isaac looked up, struggling to speak. "You think… you think that just because you had a rough spot in life…that you deserve all of Weyard's power?" he asked. "You're nuts! You have no right to strip everyone of their power and claim it for yourself! What makes you think that you deserve to rule an empire? You don't! Get it through your head, Alex – NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO ABSOLUTE POWER!"

"If I can claim it, then I deserve it!" yelled Alex. "These pathetic excuses of life should defend Alchemy better if they want to keep it! When I claim the rest of the Golden Sun from you I will wipe Weyard clean! I will raise a new empire from the old ashes! I will create my own order, my own people, and I will hold power over them! They will do my bidding! With my great power every wish I have will be granted! I will create my own race, and they will all serve them! I WILL FORCE THEM!"

"You are the most sick and sadistic person I have ever met," replied Isaac. "You have completely lost your mind. I don't even think you're human anymore! You've gone completely mad!"

Alex paused, and suddenly he realized how mad his ambitions were. I…I can't possibly believe this, he thought. I can't possibly think that I can create my own race…possess all power…no. I've come too far to quit now. Maybe my plans won't go like that, but I will rule this planet. And the humans will serve me. They will need me! They will need my powers to survive! I will make them swear allegiance to me forever! Whoever stands against me will die instantaneously!

Alex stared down at Isaac below him. "So helpless…" he said. "You're completely helpless…I'm going to enjoy this."

Alex raised his arms above his head, and he looked up to the heavens. "With all my power I will strike you down, Isaac…" he said. "This is it…my final attack…the final blow that will erase you from existence!"

Alex reared back his head and yelled at the top of his lungs, his cries echoing through all of Weyard. He became engulfed in blue and azure light, and so dark blue shining armor rimmed with gold began to form around him. His wings turned larger, with red blades sprouting from their tips. In one hand he bore a great golden shield, larger than he was, and he gained a great steel chain around his waist. Upon his head he gained a great helm, a blue helm with a great red horns that curved upward. He bore the armor of Catastrophe now, completely consumed by a lust of destruction.

"What…?" asked Isaac, not understanding. Catastrophe consisted of Mars and Jupiter elements, and Alex did not possess any fire powers.

Alex laughed. "You think I'm summoning Catastrophe, don't you?" he asked. "Well, I am not – that is not possible without Fire Alchemy. I have merely used my Wind Alchemy to recreate his power within myself!"

Isaac didn't get it, but he didn't care. He knew that he was in a very real danger.

Alex thrust his arms into the air, and he poured all of his Wind and Water Alchemy out of his body, creating a giant sword, taller than that of a mountain, above his head. In his iron hands he gripped the handle of the sword, and he held it before him. The great silver blade pulsed with water and wind swirling around it.

"Goodbye, adversary," said Alex, pointing the blade down. "This is where it ends. THIS IS WHERE I CLAIM WHAT IS MINE!"

Alex laughed sadistically, and he plunged the sword downward. The point headed right for Isaac, about to skewer him. The others watched in horror, helpless, unable to get even close due to the great shockwaves that surrounded Alex and his weapon. The blade fell through the air and neared its target.

Isaac clenched his fists. He felt new power welling up within him. "What's this?" he asked.

Isaac felt as he was gripped by the spirit of Felix, and he felt Felix's Earth Psynergy flowing through his veins. He rose to his feet, and he felt as if Felix, his fallen comrade, fought alongside him. He knew that it was Felix…he could feel it. In the eleventh hour his comrade's spirit was giving him the power he needed to face Alex.

"What are you doing?" demanded Alex. "JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE!"

Letting out a loud cry, Isaac thrust out his arms and caught Alex's blade, grabbing the sides of the steel between his hands. The earth shook and broke beneath Isaac's feet, and he became engulfed with golden and crimson light, flame and earth filling his body. His wings spanned out wide, and Isaac's power grew greater as Felix's spirit aided him.

"WHAT?" demanded Alex. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T! NO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?"

Isaac stared hard at Alex, clad in his great armor. Rain continued to pour down, and Isaac was soaked with rain, blood, sweat, and tears. "Because…a friend has joined me this day," said Isaac. "AND THIS DAY YOUR REIGN IS OVER!"

Alex watched in horror as Isaac pulled down on his sword, wrenching it out of his hands. He then twirled the sword around and grabbed it in his hands, pointing it right at Alex. Alex's armor fell away, and he turned, trying to fly away. He beat his wings as hard as he could, flying as hard as he could.

"Know this, Alex," said Isaac, taking flight. "Whenever someone tries to destroy this world, tries to tear down what countless others have spent their lives building up…I will be there, and I will stop them."

He then thrust the great blade forward, plunging it right through Alex's heart. Alex gave one last cry, and his body was completely incinerated, and he ashes blew away in the wind.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Isaac lowered the massive blade, and it turned to dust, scattered by the breeze. He fell to his knees, panting hard, and he was exhausted. However, he was victorious, and the wicked Alex had been brought to justice at last.

He looked up and saw Garet, Ivan, Mia, Piers, Sheba, and Jenna running toward him, calling his name and celebrating his great victory. "That was awesome!" Garet said. "I knew you could do it, Isaac!"

Isaac grinned. "It wasn't just me," said he. "I could feel Felix with me…maybe. I don't know, I'm just guessing that it was Felix that helped me."

Jenna turned her face and tried to hide her tears, saddened once again at the death of her brother.

"Anyway, there's one thing left to do," said Isaac. "I've got one last mission before all of this is finished. I have to take Alex's Alchemy and raise it into the sky so the Golden Sun can be completed."

The others watched as Isaac beat his wings and took flight, and he flew toward the great shining orb of blue and lilac Alchemy, the orb that hung where Alex had been slain. There was the complete Mercury and Jupiter Alchemy of Weyard, and combined with Isaac's Venus and Mars Alchemy the Golden Sun would be completed and risen high.

Isaac flew up to the orb, and he examined it, and suddenly he realized its great beauty. He understood its power, having witnessed Alex use it in their great battle.

Isaac reached out to the orb, but then paused, his hand directly over it. He realized its great power…and…

"With complete Alchemy, I could achieve what Alex wished," said Isaac darkly, and he felt himself being succumbed to greed, but he did not fight it. "I risked my life; I threw everything I had at him to save Weyard. Why should the useless citizens of Weyard, the ones that did nothing to save it…why should they feel the light of the Golden Sun? Why should they bask in the glory of a free world, a peaceful life, when they did nothing to earn it?"

Isaac examined the shining orb closely. "I fought for it," he said. "It can be mine…it should be mine! I deserve it! I fought with all of my might for this Alchemy - IT SHOULD BE MINE!"

Isaac clenched his fists, and he felt the darkness overcoming him, the greed and malice that now filled his mind, poisoning his thoughts. It felt as if a demon had overcome him, one that controlled his thoughts, turned his will to evil…

"Alex wanted to raise his own dark empire," said Isaac. "However, he was too weak for his ambition – he wasn't good enough for it! But now I can possess all of Weyard's Alchemy…AND I SHALL CREATE A KINGDOM GREATER THAN ALEX COULD EVER HAVE IMAGINED!"

Twisted by shadow, filled with crazed ideas, Isaac put out his hands, and he grabbed the shining orb, taking in its energies, feeling as the wind and waters joined his earth and flame.

The others watched from the ground below as Isaac took in the Wind and Water Alchemy. "What's he doing?" asked Piers. "Wasn't he supposed to release his Alchemy and invoke the Golden Sun?"

"It's as if…he's claiming Alchemy for himself…" said Sheba.

"No!" roared Garet. "He wouldn't do that! I've known Isaac for too long – he wouldn't do something so foolhardy!"

Tears welled up in the eyes of Mia. "How can we assume something like this of him?' she asked. "He has fought so hard to save everyone, and now we suspect him like a common criminal?"

Isaac took in the remaining Alchemy, and at last it was complete. He reared back his head and let out a loud cry, and he underwent yet another transformation. He gained two more sets of wings, now with six great wings spanning the skies. His armor became thicker, shining with renewed golden light, and he gained a giant golden sword that was sheathed on his back. He appeared truly angelic, shining in the skies.

"Good job, Isaac!" called Ivan. "Now bring forth the Golden Sun! Bring it so that Weyard can enjoy the Golden Age of Prosperity!"

Isaac, surrounded in a golden aura, dropped down to the earth, landing gently on his feet. "The Golden Age?" asked he. "Why would I bring that upon such undeserving simpletons? They did nothing so they shall receive nothing!"

"What are you saying?" demanded Mia, and two great drops rolled down the sides of her face. "Isaac…?"

"I'm saying that I will not allow such fools to inherit the power of the earth!" roared Isaac. "THIS POWER IS MINE, AND IT BELONGS TO ME!"

"You're sounding like Alex!" accused Piers. "Are you going to try to create your own race too, like that idiot?"

"Alex was weak," replied Isaac. "If he wanted an empire so greatly he should have fought harder for one. I will rule this world now, for I hold all four elements, all of the world's powers, at my very fingertips."

Garet shook his head. "I didn't believe that my best friend would do this," said he. "I can't believe that you lived as such an honorable person, that you fought for what you believed in, but now you're just going to throw it all away?"

"I am throwing away nothing," said Isaac. "I have realized that there is more to the world than fighting for it. There is conquering it, which I shall do swiftly."

Garet drew his axe. "NO! GARET! DON'T DO IT!" shrieked Mia, weeping uncontrollably now.

"I have no choice," replied Garet. "We can't let this happen – I don't care that you were my best friend, Isaac, no one will conquer Weyard – NO ONE!"

Piers drew his axe and stood beside Garet. "I am at your side, good friend!" he said. "I have lived many years, and I have met many people. Everyone should be free, and I won't let you take that freedom away!"

Isaac laughed dryly. "You oppose me now?" he demanded. "You're all weak! I have grown into something far more than any of you shall ever be!"

"Enough of this," replied Garet. "COME ON!"

Garet and Piers charged toward Isaac, but Isaac put out his hand and split the earth beneath their feet. Both warriors tumbled into the crevasse beneath them.

Ivan, Sheba, and Jenna whipped out their staffs. "You're nuts, Isaac!" yelled Ivan. "I can't believe you're doing this! You were once a good friend, but now we have no choice!"

All three Adepts struck their staffs together, and a great beacon of red and blue light shot forth. Isaac drew his golden sword and swung it, shattering the beacon and scattering the energies. He then raised his arm and lightning struck all three Adepts, causing them to collapse to the ground unconscious.

Mia was shaking uncontrollably, her face soaked with tears. "What's the matter, my love?" asked Isaac, stepping toward her. "Did you not love me? You know what – you can be my queen! We can rule Weyard together! What do you say?"

Mia stared into Isaac's eyes, and saw that they shone red, completely bloodshot. "You're…not Isaac anymore…" she sobbed. "The Isaac I knew was kind and just…YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"A monster?" asked Isaac. "Well, I guess you just passed on your offer to rule Weyard alongside me. But it doesn't matter, for all shall bow at my knee in due time." He then thrust out his arm and fired a stream of flame that singed Mia, and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Isaac looked around at his former comrades, all of them fallen. "Was that it?" he demanded. "I was too good for the likes of you…but there is no time to waste. I have an empire to create."

Isaac took flight and left the scene of his deadly crime. He had become completely corrupted, blinded by his holding of absolute power…and now there was no end to his wicked strength.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Well, I added in a little plot twist. There's only a few chapters left in the story however, but from this point on the story heads in a different direction, and I hope you enjoy it. There's another plot twist on the way, however. :)

Oh, and I haven't said this before, but obviously I don't own Golden Sun or any of its characters. I've just heard that I'm supposed to put in a disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Isaac set to work immediately. With his newfound powers, he wrought a great tower at the center of Weyard, raising the earth itself to build its walls high. It cast a great shadow over the entire world, high above all else, the very peak of it touching the heavens. At the very top floor Isaac effortlessly created a throne room, perfect in every way, where his mind wove tapestries to covered the walls. Below, the many floors served different purposes, with a deep dungeon that nearly reached the center of the earth. In that dungeon lay evils unknown to all but Isaac, whose knowledge had become seemingly limitless due to the possession of Alchemy. The construction of the tower took only three months.

Ascending the stairs of his tower of a thousand floors, Isaac sat upon his great throne, and he named himself God of Weyard. He set upon his brow a crown of many jewels.

From his position he looked over the entire earth, knowing that it was his now. He was pleased with what he now owned. He looked upon the world with a sick pleasure, knowing that all were at his command now.

Isaac enslaved the peoples of Weyard, and he unleashed demons from his dungeon to enforce his will upon the people. He tortured them for his own glee, laughing at their pain and misery.

But still, deep within his black heart, a shred of him cried out for help. It denied that this was the right thing for himself, and felt trapped, buried underneath hatred and shadow.

At night, Isaac would be tortured by horrid nightmares, ones of fear and loathing, where he fled an ominous darkness that threatened his existence. He suppressed the nightmares, casting them aside as nothing.

Isaac sat for a long time upon his throne, and often found himself deep in thought. As time passed on, the tortures of the innocent no longer entertained him. Thoughts wandered to memories of times with his former comrades, of his great journey to the lighthouses, and of his epic battle with Alex. He had done all of those things for the purpose of good…but now he had turned to darkness.

No, he thought. This was the right thing to do. This power belongs to me, because I fought for it. It is mine and mine alone.

Isaac slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne, smashing it to pieces. Then why the hell do I keep thinking of them? he thought lividly. My power is limitless! WHY AM I STILL UNSATISFIED?

"Perhaps I have answers to your queries," said a voice.

Isaac looked up and saw the Felix standing at the end of the hallway. "What?" asked Isaac. "Why are you here? You are dead!"

"Am I?" asked Felix calmly. "No…this person is dead…but I am not."

Isaac was confused, seeing no one else in the room. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Felix grinned wickedly, then placed his hand on his own face. He ripped it off, his face simply a mask, revealing his face as that of Alex.

"Alex?" asked Isaac. "But you're dead as well! I don't get…I really don't."

"Confused?" asked Alex. He then put out his arm, and Felix and the Wise One walked into the room.

"I get it…" said Isaac. "You've come to haunt me, ghosts? Get away from me – I have no need for you."

"You have become blind in your own greed," said Alex. "We three are simply facades…you do not see Alex, Felix, and the Wise One before you."

"Then who do I see?" asked Isaac.

A great yellow eye opened behind the three specters, and then another. A gaping black pit was behind them, and then massive jaws opened wide, devouring all three spirits.

Isaac felt fear coursing through his veins. This shadow seemed familiar…the one from his dreams…

Dark mist swirled everywhere, finally forming into a massive black beast, with wicked yellow eyes, a gaping jaw lined with jagged teeth, the great black head with a broad snout and a great black mane streaming behind. The beast's body was a swirling mess, almost feline-like, covered in twisted spikes, with great hellish wings sprouting out. Giant paws were at the end of the thick, muscular legs, with claws that stretched seven feet long. The beast's tail was a serpent, a great snapping jaw at the end, constantly hungry.

"What are you?" cried Isaac.

"I am the demon that has hidden within you for the last little while," the beast explained, with a booming voice that sent chills down the spine of Isaac. "You almost fell for my little illusions there."

"You haven't answered my question," Isaac said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched tightly. "I am God of Weyard! GET OUT OF MY TOWER BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that," replied the demon. "You made me what I am today – mightier than you."

"Where did you come from?" questioned Isaac.

"I thought Alchemy had given you limitless knowledge," said the demon with a sadistic grin. "You see, I once dwelt deep beneath Weyard, banished long ago by the Summon Spirits of Weyard in an ancient war long ago. Catastrophe cast a seal upon me, banishing me beneath Mt. Aleph. I dwelt there for six thousand years."

"What set you loose?" asked Isaac.

"For long I remained beneath the mountain," said the demon. "Nameless, I was weak and alone, gone completely mad. But when Alchemy was at last unleashed upon Weyard, the mountain crumbled, and deep into the pit fell a certain Mercury Adept you name Alex. I remained in secret from him, and there he dwelt, filled with hatred for you. I saw him as the perfect host – he was completely consumed in hatred and greed, exactly what I thrive on. I stole through and hid within his body, and as his hatred grew greater I grew more powerful, and I saw this as an opportunity at last to be free again. Alex's malice broke the seal that Catastrophe had placed upon me, and my power was able to be free. I invested strength within him, allowing him to climb from the pit and set about his journey. He was a better host than I expected – he possessed a quarter of the Golden Sun. I didn't even need to let him know about the might of the Djinn. Anyway, With his elevating hate and malice I grew stronger and stronger.

"At last the time came, when you and he squared off. I remained confident that my power would allow Alex to claim victory, and when I learned he held the Mercury Star I knew that victory was at hand. However, you fought back with greater tenacity than I first believed – and it soon came to my attention that you would defeat him. And so I fled his body near the end, realizing that Alex would be unable to finish the job. I entered your body, setting upon myself the mantle of the dead Felix, and I helped you kill that power hungry wretch. I gained even more power than when Alex was my host. I leeched off of your Alchemy, until finally I became stronger than you. Now I am here to overthrow you and take my rightful place as God of Weyard."

Isaac rose to his feet, and he felt very different. He felt as if set free from shackles. He was no longer consumed by the demon, now back to his former state. He was wracked with guilt, hating himself for allowing the demon to take control of him, and hating himself for committing the terrible deeds he had done. He had returned to his right mind, for the demon was completely purged from his body now. However, that demon, having grown stronger and possessing much of Weyard's Alchemy, now stood before him, threatening his life.

"No…" said Isaac. He brought forth his great golden sword. "You can't take this throne…I must set straight what I have done. I will destroy you just as I did to Alex – evil will not control Weyard as long as I live! AS SOON AS I KILL YOU I WILL TEAR DOWN THIS TOWER AND ALL OF ITS WICKEDNESS!"

The demon grinned, his great fangs glistening. "It's too late," he said. "I have taken too much of your power. It's nearly gone…and your actions are what brought about Weyard's fate. I am the rightful God of Weyard!"

A single tear rolled down Isaac's cheek. He was paralyzed with fear, unable to stare the beast directly in the eye. It advanced toward him, poisoning everything it touched. Its eyes pierced Isaac's mind, and Isaac fell to his knees, letting out a loud cry. He shook violently, and the demon let out a hoarse laugh at his cowering victim.

"You think to destroy me when you can't even stand?" asked the beast. "DIE!"

The demon pounced, disease and pestilence surrounding it, and it aimed a swing right at Isaac. Isaac rose to his feet, and he swung the great golden sword upward, aiming it at the belly of the fiend. The acidic flesh of the beast dissolved the sword instantly, and Isaac clutched his hand, crying out in agony, the darkness searing his flesh. He stepped back, and the beast swatting him aside with his monstrous paw. Isaac slammed into a wall, and the beast grabbed Isaac, tearing his wings from his back. Isaac cried out, blood streaming down his back, and then the beast tossed Isaac aside, smashing him through a window. Isaac fell through the air, falling from the top of the very tower he built, plunging toward his death.

The demon reared back his head and cast out a horrid laugh. "WEYARD IS MINE NOW!" he yelled. "AT LAST, IT IS MINE! I AM THE GOD OF WEYARD!"

Isaac fell toward the earth, afflicted with pain and suffering. He closed his eyes and waited for his life to end.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Isaac fell through the air, completely helpless. He had just allowed a horrid demon to take control of Weyard…and it was all his fault…

At the height of the tower the demon took on another shape, one of a terrible dark king, and he placed the crown upon his head and sat upon the throne, a great scepter in his hand. He now ruled Weyard…it was his to keep...with complete control over Weyard's Alchemy, the demon king planned to rule with an iron fist.

Isaac continued to fall, the ground rushing up toward him very quickly. He didn't wish to live anymore…he didn't deserve to live for the atrocity he had brought upon Weyard…

No, thought Isaac. I can't just lie down and die. I made a terrible mistake, and now I need to right my wrongs!

Isaac looked around desperately as he fell, then finally grabbed a trusty dagger that he kept hidden in case foul events should befall him. He then pushed himself through the air, and he moved toward the tower wall as he fell with only sheer willpower. He plunged his dagger into the wall, slowing his descent, but it snapped, and he tumbled downward twenty more feet until at last he hit the ground. He broke seventeen bones.

There laid Isaac, a bleeding mess. He lay on his front, bloody stumps on his back where his wings had been. He moaned from the horrid pain he suffered, and he was unable to move. His arms and legs were broken. His neck was broken. He could barely breathe, with blood streaming out of his mouth. He choked and coughed, wheezing hard.

And then the rains began. Rain beat down on Isaac's mangled body as he lay there, helpless and weak. He was all alone in the world…he had gone from being king to being nothing. And it was his fault that the world had fallen under the demon king. It was Isaac, not the demon that claimed Weyard's Alchemy, and it was Isaac, not the demon, that had tortured the peoples of Weyard, ruling over them madly.

Isaac could not connect thoughts. His head was pounding, and he felt as if he was swirling around. Rain beat down on him, and he was sopping wet, covered in blood and rainwater. And so he passed out of consciousness, on his last whim.

- - - - -

Isaac opened his eyes, finally awake. He looked up, and saw that it was still raining hard. It reminded him of his battle with Alex, how hard he had fought to defeat the maniac, only to succumb to temptation himself.

Isaac had been lying on the ground for two days. He groaned, struggling to move himself, but once again, he could not. Tears streamed down his face, and for the first time in his life he felt completely helpless, completely alone, with nowhere to go. Even if he did have somewhere to go he could not get there.

Isaac's eyes turned to the tower he saw. He hated it, hated his creation, and he wanted to tear it down. But he was powerless now, nowhere to go.

This is how Alex felt.

Isaac's eyes widened. He realized it now – this is how Alex had felt when he had fallen into the crumbling Mt. Aleph. He was weak, alone, powerless, his body broken. And now he felt that same lust for revenge – to kill the one who wronged him.

Isaac wished for the demon to die. But he knew that the demon had to die for another purpose – to liberate Weyard from his evil grasp. And Isaac wasn't going to accomplish that by just lying there.

But what can I do? thought Isaac. I can't even move.

"Isaac?"

Isaac's eyes turned to see six blurry figures standing at a distance. They were bedraggled, their clothes torn, a complete mess. Yet, he knew exactly who they were.

"What happened?" a familiar voice demanded. It drew nearer. "Is this some of your trickery, you asshole?"

Isaac tried to speak, but he only coughed up more blood. He saw Garet's face draw near to his, and saw that one of Garet's eyes was shut. A big slash mark was across his face. Isaac couldn't make out the others.

Isaac moaned, only managing to sputter an indistinguishable response.

"I think something's seriously wrong," Isaac heard Mia's voice said. "Why would Isaac be lying on the ground like a bloody mess?"

"He deserves it," said Piers. "He betrayed us – he betrayed all of humanity. He caused its decline – we should just kill him right now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" demanded Garet, taking out his axe. "I thought I knew this bastard. But he just went and stabbed everyone on Weyard in the back. I've been waiting months for this."

Ivan, Sheba, Mia, and Jenna would not respond. They all turned away, unable to watch the execution of their former friend.

Garet raised his axe above his head. "It's time to end this forever," he said. He then swung it down.

"NO!" Mia shrieked. A great blue barrier formed around Garet, Garet's axe striking it and bouncing off, sliding across the muddy ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Garet roared, turning to Mia. "WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM LIVE?"

"Because…" Mia choked back her tears. "Because…didn't you ever to stop to think why he's lying on the ground like this? What kind of position is this for the God of Weyard?"

Garet paused. "It doesn't matter…" he said slowly. "He turned his back on everyone…everything…AND I WON'T FORGIVE HIM!"

Garet bent down and picked up his axe. He then walked up to Isaac's bloody body, but Mia ran in the way, standing between him and Isaac. "I won't let you do this!" Mia cried. "If you kill Isaac, you'll be just as bad, if not worse, than him! You're just going to kill a defenseless person! Someone who needs desperate help!"

"I'm doing this for the good of Weyard," said Garet. "It doesn't matter – it's for the greater good!"

"GET BACK!" Mia shrieked.

"I'm warning you, Mia…" said Garet coldly. "If you don't get out of the way…I'LL KILL YOU TOO!"

Ivan stepped forward and struck Garet in the back with his staff, knocking Garet into the mud. "I've had enough of your shit, Garet!" yelled Ivan. "Just shut up and lie down!"

Sheba stepped forward. "Yes, Garet, you've taken this leadership role too far," she said. "I wish Isaac could have stayed our leader…"

Jenna stepped forward as well. "I agree," she said. "I'm sorry Garet…but you're wrong."

Piers sighed and stepped forward as well. "They're right," he said. "I'm sorry, brother, but you can't just go around killing whoever you want."

Garet shook his head, rising to his feet, throwing his axe into a large puddle. "You're all nuts," he hissed. "You're all nuts, all of you! You're just going to let this guy live?" He spat at them. "Go ahead. Heal him – I don't care anymore. If Weyard is in the hands of these idiots, then so be it."

Mia bent on her knees and placed her hand on Isaac's face. "He's almost dead," she said. "We need to heal him quick!"

Ivan and Sheba carefully rolled Isaac onto his back. Piers, Jenna, and Mia then placed their hands on Isaac's chest, and they gave everything they had to heal him. Slowly, his bones reformed, and his wounds closed. The bloody stumps on his back were removed, and he had wings no more.

The healers worked furiously. He returned to the state he had been in before the whole Alex incident – a regular Venus Adept again. Finally, at last, Isaac was healed. He rose to his feet, looking at his former comrades.

"You guys…healed me?" Isaac asked.

Mia nodded. "We figured that something had to have happened," she said. "We knew that the God of Weyard would not just be lying in front of his tower in a heap." She looked down. "Are you…still evil?"

Isaac stared at the ground as well, unable to look into the eyes of those he had wronged so horribly. "I don't know what I am anymore," he said. "But you have given me a second chance at life…one I did not deserve. But I swear I will fix the mistakes I made."

"Why were you lying down here, anyway?" asked Ivan.

"It's a long story," said Isaac. He then explained the entire ordeal with the demon, and how his lust for power had allowed the demon to live on that now ruled Weyard.

"So what now?" asked Isaac after he finished his account of the prior events. "That demon holds all of Weyard's Alchemy at his fingertips. We can't beat him. He controls everything."

Piers grinned. "We've been busy all this time, too," he said. "We knew that since you had all of Weyard's Alchemy, we needed something that could strip you of that power so that we could end your reign."

Piers took out the Mercury Star. Ivan took out the Jupiter Star, and Mia took out the Venus Star.

"So we can use the Elemental Stars just like in the battle with Alex?" asked Isaac.

"Exactly," said Jenna. "But we have a different purpose this time around. Piers did some really interesting reading in the accounts of Lemuria, and learned that there is one Summon, mightier than all others, that can only be called forth using combined Alchemy of all four elements. Epsilon, the King of the Summons, has Iris as his wife and Queen and Catastrophe and Judgment as his right and left hand knights. His wicked brother is Charon. Long ago, there was a battle between these Summons and a great demon king known as Lucithel. It was Epsilon, the king himself, who sealed away Lucithel and brought Weyard to peace at last. Lucithel was stripped of his powers and sealed away in the depths beneath the earth, far beneath Mt. Aleph. And based on what you told us, I assume that this demon king is Lucithel himself. At first we assumed that you, Isaac, were Lucithel's second coming, but it seems that Lucithel himself has emerged and become God of Weyard."

"And that's why we're going to summon Epsilon once again," said Ivan. "We're going to put this all to an end at last."

Isaac nodded. "I will help you," he said. "Would you…are you willing to accept me as part of your group again?"

All five nodded, and Isaac grinned widely, tears streaming down his face. "I really don't deserve you guys…" he said, wiping his face.

"Let's get going," said Piers. "There's no time to waste. Let's just get this done with."

"It won't be easy," said Isaac. "Lucithel's power is greater than anything. He's way more powerful that Alex ever was."

"Doesn't matter," replied Ivan. "Because we've got the Savior of Weyard on our side."

Isaac grinned, and so they headed for the entrance of Lucithel's tower, which was just before them, as Isaac had lain at its foot. Isaac watched as they headed for the entrance, with Mia staying behind, and Garet standing off on his own.

Mia looked at the ground. "Isaac…" she said.

"What is it?" asked Isaac.

"I always knew…deep down…that you would return to us…" she said softly.

"But…I turned my back on you guys," said Isaac. "It wasn't Lucithel that made me take control of Weyard – it was my own greed."

"But what matters is that you are trying to right what you did," said Mia. "That's why I've always loved you, Isaac. You always try to fix your mistakes, no matter what the cost." She walked up to Isaac. "You are our leader, Isaac…don't forget that."

Isaac and Mia then embraced, and there they stood, not noticing the rain beating down upon them.

Garet stood off to the side, his arms crossed, holding the Mars Star. He turned to them, seeing them kissing. "Get the hell out of here," he snapped. "You make me sick."

Isaac and Mia stopped. "Garet…" said Isaac. "Aren't you coming with us? Aren't you going to help us beat Lucithel?"

"You expect me to just forgive you?" demanded Garet. "You stabbed us all in the back. You made our lives hell…do you know how I got this scar? I got it from one of those damn soldiers you sent out to make sure that everyone on Weyard was oppressed! That's how, you son of a bitch!" He spat on the ground. "I almost died on the battlefield, and it was all because of you and your lust for more! You always claimed the heroics around here! You're such a greedy bastard! We go around all over Weyard, nearly dying countless times, and we finally unleash Alchemy! And you know who takes all of the credit? You! You think that you're the only one that's trying to save the world around here! Well guess what? You're not! And you can burn in hell for all I care! Now go out and get yourself killed! Do us all a favor!"

Isaac took a deep breath. "Garet, I do not expect your forgiveness," he said. "Nor shall I ask of it. I will leave you to walk the path you choose. Farewell, old friend." Mia and Isaac then went after Ivan, Sheba, Jenna, and Piers, heading for the entrance of Lucithel's tower.

Garet watched them as they left. He then walked away, wishing for Isaac's death to come soon.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: I apologize for how long this chapter took to submit.A combination of work, exams, and a bout with writer's block added up to a very large delay in its production. But here it is at last, the next chapter, one of the last. I hope you appreciate it - this is a very, very important chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter Sixteen

Isaac and the others ascended the stairs of the tower, heading for the top chamber. To their surprise they met no resistance; no fell beasts of Lucithel lurked through the halls of earth and stone.

Does he expect my coming? thought Isaac. Or did Lucithel presume me dead?

They continued their ascent, all six Adepts with a purpose. They sought to free Weyard at last…for the age of death and destruction to cease at last.

Finally, they reached the top level of the tower. They entered the great hall of Lucithel, and there at the opposite end of the hall he sat, the dark king atop at his throne, scepter of chaos in his hand.

"Ah, Isaac," said Lucithel. "You come to me much quicker than I expected. I thought perhaps you had died…but I should learn not to count you out."

"Shut up," snapped Isaac. "I'm here to finish this! You have no right to be God of Weyard, and it is not your title! You shall die at my hand!"

"Die?" asked Lucithel. "I have died before…or so, a state so similar to death that I did not consider it life. When that wretched Epsilon sealed me away, I thought my life was gone…until that fool Alex entered my life, serving as the perfect host for my devices. But you slew him, did you not?"

"Enough idle chatter!" roared Piers. "Let's just get this over with!"

"I bear with me no sword," said Isaac. "But I do not need one to kill you, demon."

"It would do you no good anyway," replied Lucithel. "Weapons are no use – my flesh will only corrode them, destroy them! Now, as you were saying?"

Isaac thrust his arms into the air, and with little Psynergy he still held in him after being stripped of his power he created Odyssey. The great flaming blade hovered over Lucithel's head, but the demon king paid no heed.

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" yelled Isaac. He swung his arms down, and Odyssey plunged down toward Lucithel below. Lucithel vanished before the blade could make contact, and he appeared behind Isaac. Swiftly Lucithel swung his black mace and struck Isaac in the back, sending Isaac flying through the air and skidding across the floor.

Lucithel turned to face the other five. "Go ahead!" he yelled. "Try to strike me down! Many before you have tried, but I have always lived on!"

Ivan and Sheba ran toward each other, clashing their staffs together. Combining their Psynergy they unleashed a greater Shine Plasma than ever witnessed before, it struck Lucithel directly. Jenna unleashed Dragon Fume, as Mia and Piers clashed their weapons together, unleashing a great Ice Horn that jutted up beneath Lucithel. Lucithel took all three attacks with no effect, and he swung his great mace, scattering the elements about his hall.

"You think that your weak Psynergy is enough to stop me?" he yelled. "I possess all of Weyard's Alchemy at my fingertips! I AM WEYARD!"

Lucithel reached up and cast down a great swirling orb of silver, destroying the entire roof of his tower as well as blowing a big hole in the floor of his hall. Sheba fell down the hole, and she barely managed to cling to the edge.

"I've got you!" Ivan cried, and he managed to pull Sheba to safety.

Lucithel laughed, and he advanced toward them, drawing forth a great black sword. He drew back, ready to strike them down.

Isaac saw his chance. Seeing that Lucithel was distracted, he took out the Venus Star and aimed it right at Lucithel, firing a beam in an attempt to drain the Earth Alchemy of the great demon. Lucithel noticed too quickly, and he spun around with his sword, creating a blade of wind that cut through the beam and slashed Isaac across the chest, opening old wounds. Blood flew everywhere as Isaac hit the floor in a battered heap.

"ISAAC!" Mia shrieked.

Lucithel let out a loud cry, and the heavens unleashed torrents of rain upon the earth. Lightning flashed as Lucithel tore a pillar from his hall with his bare hands. He then hurled it at Mia.

Piers reacted quickly. He hurled his axe at the pillar, which struck it and created a big crack in it. Piers then cast Ice Horn, creating a great glacier inside the crack, causing the entire pillar to break apart before it could strike Mia.

Lucithel wheeled on Piers. He held out his black sword and used his powers so that it became a black bow, then fired several arrows at Piers. Piers turned to flee them but he was shot in the back and sank to the ground.

"This is all too easy," Lucithel jeered. "You're all weak, all of you!"

Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, and Mia moved into a formation, all four staffs at the ready. "We shall pit our Psynergy together and create an attack that will tear down this demon king!" declared Jenna.

Together, the four Adepts summoned up their Psynergy, and they raised their staffs as red, blue, and purple light formed between them. It swirled around and a great ball of energy began to form.

Lucithel laughed it off. "That's all of your combined Psynergy can muster? TRY MY STRENGTH ON FOR SIZE!"

Rain pouring down in torrents into the chamber, Lucithel's cape formed into big black wings that he took to the air with. As he gazed down upon the abomination of a structure he had called his home. He thrust his right arm into the air, and it lit up with black flame, swirling darkness that wrought greater destruction than the flames of the highest volcano.

"I grow weary of this fortress," said the king of demons. "And I grow weary of these intruders!"

Lucithel dove down, clutching his right wrist with his left hand, trying to keep his attack under control before it made impact. He drew his right arm back to strike down the structure.

"NOW!" Ivan yelled.

The four Adepts unleashed their ball of Psynergy, firing it right up at Lucithel as he dove. The energy surrounded Lucithel but quickly dissipated as he continued his descent.

"HE'S GOING TO BRING DOWN THE TOWER!" Jenna shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

Lucithel let out a loud roar, the veins on his face rising up, and so he struck the chamber floor with his great flaming fist. There was a shockwave that sent all six Adepts flying back through the air, flying out into empty space. There was a monstrous rumbling as the entire exterior of the tower cracked, and it crumbled, all one hundred thousand tons of stone coming crashing down, Isaac's wicked creation destroyed at last.

All six Adepts plummeted to the earth below. Piers and Isaac finally awoke, mustering enough strength through their wounds to realize the dire situation.

Lucithel was frozen in the air, his fist still pointed to the earth. I…can't move? he thought frantically. This attack takes too much energy, even when I possess full Alchemy…but it doesn't matter, because those fools are dead now.

Isaac peered up and saw in the growing distance above him that Lucithel was frozen in place. "Now's our chance!" he managed to choke out. "He can't move! We can strip him of his Alchemy!"

"But we're going to die!" Jenna shrieked, crying profusely.

"We will die whether we do anything or not," replied Isaac. "This will be our final act…as we tumble to our deaths, we will free Weyard of Lucithel's wicked grasp. COME ON! WE'VE GOT NOTHING TO LOSE NOW!"

"He's right…" Mia said. She then pulled out the Mercury Star and thrust it above her head, wind whipping around her as she fell, and so the orb lit up, firing a single blue beam upward.

"Yes…" said Ivan, pulling out the Jupiter Star and holding it above his head. It lit up and fired a thin purple beam upward. "Our final victory…as a team."

Isaac pulled out the Venus Star. "I just pray that we can strip him of his power before we hit the ground and die," he said. He then thrust the Venus Star above his head, and it lit up, firing a thin yellow beam into the sky.

Sheba turned to Jenna. "Now for the Mars Star!" she said.

"I…don't have it," Jenna said. "Garet was carrying it…"

All six Adepts froze, feeling the horrible realization that everything had been in vain. They would fall to their deaths, Lucithel would continue his dark reign, and the wane of mankind would be complete.

Ivan looked down. "We have worse problems!" he cried. "These beams are going to reach Lucithel in time! We're going to hit the ground in a few seconds!"

No…no…no… Isaac thought over and over again. He couldn't put complete thoughts together, his wounds still bothering him, and he couldn't bear the fact that two things had just gone wrong.

Just then, the resulting collapse of the great tower caused great fissures to form in the earth. Immediately below them formed a fissure, one that was so deep it led all the way to the molten center of Weyard. They would have enough time before they hit the bottom of that pit.

Lucithel struggled to move, and finally pulled his fist back, regaining his composure. He was shaking from the force of that attack, but he was okay. "Perfect," he said to himself. "Now I've got a bit of unfinished business to take care of."

The king of demons looked down and saw the beams flying up toward him. What? he thought. Even in their death they attempt to defy me? NO!

As the six Adepts fell in the fissure, beneath the surface of Weyard, the beams from their Elemental Stars finally reached Lucithel. Lucithel had reacted too slowly, still shaken up from striking down the tower, and the beams bound him, stripping him of his Earth, Wind, and Water Alchemy. NO! he screamed silently as his power was sapped. NOT NOW! But wait – the Mars Star wasn't used! They can't complete the summoning!

"YES!" Lucithel declared victoriously. He would live…he would not face judgment at the hands of Epsilon after all. He then felt the grip of the Elemental Stars on his body loosen, and though he only possessed Mars Alchemy now, he was still the mightiest being alive. Once the six Adepts died, he would reclaim the rest of the Alchemy from the shattered Elemental Stars.

Lucithel was filled with ecstasy. It was all over. It was all over! He would now rule unquestioned, and his ambition that he had longed for during those millennia would finally be fulfilled.

In his celebration Lucithel noticed a fourth beam strike him in the back too late. It wrapped around him, the fiery red light of the Mars Star. The demon king cried out in agony as his Fire Alchemy, the last of his Alchemy, was drained from his body, taken inside the Mars Star.

As the six Adepts continued to fall, nearing the core of Weyard, in the very distance they could see this red light. "Someone used the Mars Star!" Ivan cried.

"Garet!" said Jenna, full of glee.

Garet stood at the base of the ruins of the tower, holding the Mars Star high above his head. He shut his eyes. _Isaac, let's do this,_ he communicated using Psynergy.

Isaac heard this and couldn't help but grin in his final moments, knowing that Garet had rejoined him. _All right,_ he replied. He turned to his fellow Adepts as the temperature grew unbearable as they neared the core of Weyard. "NOW! LET US SUMMON KING EPSILON ONCE AGAIN!"

Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia all cried out at the same time. Piers, Sheba, and Jenna fueled their Psynergy, aiding them in this final hour. All seven Adepts were drenched in sweat as they unleashed all of their collected Alchemy at once.

Pure Alchemy ripped through the air with a great rumbling, and together the four forces clashed in the sky, below Lucithel. The demon king watched in horror as this energy formed a great gate, the diamond doors swinging wide open, and in a flooding of white light a great king came forth.

The great king Epsilon strode forth from the heavenly portal, clad in gold and silver armor. He wore a great red robe about his body. He wore a golden crown atop his head, adorned with jewels more valuable than any found on Weyard. He had twinkling eyes that could pierce the soul of any, yet they were soft and inviting. He had a sword in its sheath, the scabbard covered in gems of all kinds. He wore many rings upon his powerful fingers. He had a warm smile, one that welcomed yet showed great authority and strength greater than any other in all existence.

"Ye who have called me here," spoke Epsilon. "I shall ease thine pain."

The king put out his hands, and the six Adepts stopped falling, moments from striking the molten core of Weyard, and they were raised up out of the fissure, placed down at the side of Garet. Their wounds were healed instantly.

Lucithel was frozen in the air, unable to speak, overcome with fear. He stuttered, searching for words to speak, but found none.

"Lucithel, demon of olde," said Epsilon. "Thine day of judgment is come at last."


End file.
